I Want You here (SQW)
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: This is my contribution to Swan Queen Week over on Tumblr and my first time participating so I hope you enjoy my oneshots! Enjoy!
1. Babysitting

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

_Hey guys, this the first time I'm participating in Swan Queen Week so I hope you enjoy my work for the next few days. I'm really excited for this so enjoy!_

* * *

SQ Week - Day 1 / Awkward Situation

* * *

It was a crisp and cool Saturday morning in Storybrooke, Maine but despite the nippy weather the towns inhabitants were out and about undeterred and enjoying what little time they had off before the had to head back to work the following Monday, including Regina and Emma. Much to their unwillingness they had left Henry fast asleep and locked up in the mansion before braving the cold weather to head over to Snow and Charming's apartment in the centre of town.

Neither had been very willing to give up the start of their weekend together to go gallivanting outside when they would have much rather curled up together in their nice and warm bed but duty had called as it always seemed to at the most inappropriate of times. That meant if Emma had to go out on her day off she was sure as hell going to drag Regina along with her whether she liked it or not. She wasn't about to give up a perfectly good Saturday morning alone with her girlfriend in favour of doing something for her her parents, so here they were together.

Dressed up in thick layers Regina wore her signature black woollen coat, red scarf and boots making Emma seriously doubt her own choice of clothing. She cursed herself internally for throwing on a pair of jeans and her red leather jacket over a thin baseball raglan, her beanie doing very little to keep in the heat that was rapidly escaping from her body instead of staying in and keeping her warm. She had been so angry at the early phone call that she hadn't really taken the time to properly coordinate her clothes with the weather outside. She made a mental note to ask her girlfriend for help next time and focused back on the task at hand; getting to her parents apartment as fast as she could before she froze to death.

As they walked down main street together she subconsciously rubbed at her arms with her glove-clad hands, not surprised that it didn't really do much to stop the chill that was crawling up her spine with every second she was exposed to the cool morning air. Regina noticed this out of the corner of her eye and grabbed one of her hands, pulling her in just close enough that she could feel some of the brunette's heat. She shot her a thankful smile before they finally reached their destination, the blonde practically rushing inside as if something had burned her severely.

"Are you that eager to get inside and see your parents, dear?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow as they started ascending the steps that led up to the Charming's apartment.

Emma frowned. "No, I just wish we could have stayed at home this morning. I would have rather stayed in our nice warm bed and cuddled together than spend our day off looking after my little brother"

Regina eyed her for a few seconds as they came to a stop outside of the Charming's front door, seeing that the blonde was starting to warm up a little already from the slight red tint of her cheeks. Sure, she would have rather stayed at home in bed too, especially when it was Saturday, but she wasn't about to let Emma spend all morning looking after her baby brother alone, not when they could spend that time together, even if it wasn't at home in their bed. Lately, the more they settled into their relationship the brunette had found herself wanting to spend as much time with the blonde as possible, which at one point in time would have repulsed her to the core but now that they were together she couldn't help herself and if that meant finding a few moments here and there whilst they looked after the saviour's baby brother, well, Regina was willing to make that sacrifice of her nice warm bed to be with her girlfriend.

"Me too but your parents seem to have an uncanny ability to drag us into whatever fiasco they call their daily lives."

"Yeah, next time we're saying no" Emma replied defiantly, knocking on the door. However, her resolve melted away instantly the moment she saw her brother nestled in her father's arms, the man smiling at the sight of his daughter.

"Hey Emma, come in. Hi Regina" He added with a smile, stepping back to allow them over the threshold and into the apartment.

Regina watched as Emma eagerly bounced on her heels whilst Charming closed the door, her girlfriend's grin growing tenfold the minute he handed her the baby. She knew that she would have rather stayed in bed but for the first time in Emma's life she had a sibling and Regina knew better than anyone how much the other woman secretly loved having a brother for once. It was the whole reason Emma had even agreed in the first place. She would never admit it to anyone else but her, but Emma Swan, no matter how much protesting about 'freezing her ass off', couldn't wait to get her hands on the infant that very recently expanded the Charming family.

Snow smiled as she watched from behind the breakfast bar how Emma held her brother like he was the most precious thing in the world. She took a few moments more to enjoy the sight of her children before shaking herself of her daze and grabbing her coat from by the door, Charming helping her put it on. When she was done she turned to see that Emma was in a world of her own, prompting Regina to speak up on her lover's behalf.

"Go, we'll be fine."

Not one to ask for more Snow nodded and with one last look at her children she exited through the front door, Charming clicking it shut behind him as they headed downstairs and outside to run some errands. Once they were gone Regina turned back to see Emma still mesmerized with the little baby. It never ceased to amaze her just how much she was truly entranced every time she held him.

It was then that the brunette felt something click inside her, unable to keep the grin off her lips as she indulged in an image in her mind of Emma holding a baby, except it wasn't baby Neal. Instead it was their own children and Regina had to stop herself from going any further before it it got out of hand. Sure, she had dreamed of having children but their relationship was still fresh to both of them. Well, as fresh as it could get after sharing a son before actually getting together but that was a thought for another day. Instead she shook her head of her thoughts and focused on the present.

"Emma, dear"

The blonde looked up at the sound of her name. "Huh?"

Regina grinned. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, yeah, sure"

She rolled her eyes in response and made her way over to the kitchen area. It was going to be a very long morning.

* * *

Emma huffed loudly as she plopped down in one of the chairs at the dining table. Slumping, she didn't know if she could take the boredom any longer. Regina noticed this from where she was perched at the breakfast bar cradling another cup of coffee, her personal solution to keeping herself occupied in a situation where she'd rather be anywhere else other than here. Her girlfriend was fairing worse than her and she was showing visible signs the longer the morning dragged out.

They both had nothing to do as baby Neal had passed out about an hour ago in Emma's arms. As much as she loved her brother though she loved to spend time with him actually awake so having nothing to do the saviour was slowly going out of her mind. At first Regina thought that she might be ok when she plucked her phone from her pocket and started playing some game but when she got tired of it the former evil queen knew that she would soon get antsy at having nothing to keep herself occupied with. It had lasted all of ten minutes and now here they were half an hour later and Emma was getting worse. The silence was killing her.

Not able to help herself Regina let out a quiet chuckle only to receive a glare from her lover, Emma not quite sure what exactly she was laughing at. "What's so funny?" She frowned, watching as Regina took another sip from her cup.

"Nothing dear. Just that you seem to be bored"

"I am" She huffed. "The boredom's killing me"

"And what do you expect me to do about it? We still have an hour before your parents get back"

"I know!"

Immediately Regina raised a finger to her lips in a shushing motion, her eyes flickering over to where baby Neal was sleep in his crib next to Snow and Charming's bed. "Keep your voice down. At least we have some peace and quiet to enjoy"

"But Regina I'm booooored" Emma whined, making sure to keep her volume down so that she didn't wake up her brother.

"I can't help you with that dear." The brunette replied, taking yet another sip of her coffee in the hopes that she could stay awake. Although to Emma was doing a pretty good job of that anyway.

Said blonde eyed her girlfriend for a few moments before smirking, getting up from the chair she had been slumped in and making her way over to her where she was perched up on one of the stools. Before Regina could tell her to stop she had already smashed their lips together, Regina helplessly returning the kiss eagerly as she melted into the action. Despite where they were she felt the hot intoxication of all things Emma cloud her mind and let herself enjoy the feel of the blonde lips against her own for a few moments more before pulling away.

"Emma" She panted, her hand already grabbing a fistful of the blonde's shirt. It took all the control she had to ignore the need to continue and let Emma have her way but considering where they were her rational mind was telling her it was a bad idea. A very bad idea, because once they started she knew there was no way of stopping. When it came to her and Emma neither woman could keep themselves in control of anything besides their lust and that's what made her stop.

Feeling Emma rest their foreheads together she knew she had the other woman's attention. Reaching her free hand up she let it cup her jaw before she spoke once again. "We need to stop"

"Why?"

"Because we're in your parents apartment with your baby brother a few feet away"

"But he's asleep" Emma husked, trailing kisses down her lovers neck.

In a momentary lapse of control Regina felt her eyes roll towards the back of her head at the feel of her girlfriends lips kissing the smooth expanse of her neck. It took everything she had to push her away, even though all she wanted was to surrender and let her have her way with her but again her rational mind had overridden her lustful one and seeded reason down throughout her head to make it nearly impossible for her to ignore what the other woman was doing to her.

"Emma..." She husked, not quite sure if she could continue to form coherent sentences the further she fell. "Please"

"What?"

The simple response from the blonde was the straw that broke the camels back, Regina finally letting go. "Damn it. Just kiss me"

Emma smiled when the other woman cupped both sides of her face and pulled her in for a rough and lustful kiss. As tongues battled for dominance the instant they were granted access Emma could feel the difference, Regina's energy a lot more energetic now than it had been a few moments before when she was hesitant to continue but now she was a lot more willing to let Emma have her way. Smirking she felt the brunette's legs open for her, happily stepping between them and closer to the woman she called her girlfriend.

Her free hand reached for the other woman's thigh, her slender fingers sliding up the jean-clad leg that was starting to curl around her waist. Emma had never been more happy that Regina had started wearing jeans on the weekend, for once the mayor too lazy to grab anything else. Now, as she felt the other leg wrap around her waist she smiled internally in satisfaction at the feeling of her girlfriend's defined and curvaceous legs encased in skin-tight jeans.

As their kisses grew insistent Emma was about to kick it up a notch when the front door to the apartment opened and her mother's voice filled the once-silent air.

"Emma, Regina, we're-"

Both parents looked on in shock as the two women froze in their position, in a very intimate position as well. Emma looked up at her girlfriend who still had her legs locked around her waist in a vice, her face flushed with embarrassment. Not knowing what to do luckily Charming saved them the trouble.

"You know what? Let's go and check on Neal. Come on Snow"

When Emma saw her parents tending to her brother out of the corner of her eye she turned back to Regina and smiled wearily. "Sorry" She whispered, pulling away.

Regina had no choice but to let Emma go, hopping down from the bar stool and smoothing out her clothes. "Don't worry dear. Maybe next time we should find another way to occupy our time when you're bored"

"Sounds like a good idea. Come on, I think it's time we go home and check on our son before we both die from embarrassment."

"Hmm, that's the best idea you've had all morning" Regina hummed, better at keeping how embarrassed she was hidden from sight as they made their way over to where their coats were hung up by the front door.

"W-We're just gonna g-go" Emma stammered, opening up the front door and letting Regina out first.

Charming nodded from his place beside Snow and sent her a reassuring smile. Emma returned it awkwardly before exiting and breathing a sigh of relief as soon as the door was closed.

"I really don't think they'll ever look at me the same way" She groaned, pulling on her beanie.

"You think? Your inferior mother and father just walked in on us in the middle of a heated make out session"

"I know. Now I know how they felt when I walked in on them"

"You did?" She asked, raising an eyebrow to which she got a nod in response.

"Yeah, but that's a story or another day. Anyway, what now?"

"Now, we go back home and try to rekindle the morning we just wasted"

Emma stopped just as they were about to exit the door that lead onto the main street, grabbing her arm gently and eyeing her girlfriend carefully. "Wait, you liked it didn't you?"

"No"

The blonde grinned. "Yes, admit it! You loved it just as much as me!" She said as she pushed the brunette up against the wall.

Regina sighed, rubbing her temple with her now-gloved hand, not having any other option but to reply due to their extremely close proximity. "Fine, but if you breathe a word of this to anyone, especially your best friend Ruby, you will wish you were never born Miss Swan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" She replied, knowing that Regina was completely serious. If there was one thing she knew not to do it was to defy her orders.

Regina smirked in satisfaction and reached up to tap Emma's cheek. "Now, if you're done annoying me maybe we could get home before our son thinks he has the house to himself?"

Pulling away Emma nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

"Yes. I would rather not have him burn down the house trying to make breakfast"

Emma agreed silently and followed her lover into the cold weather outside. What a morning indeed.


	2. Faking It

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

_Ok, so this has to be one of my favourite prompts of the week so I hope you enjoy it. I know it's cliché but everybody has at least gotta try a highschool AU once right? I have to admit I'm into 'Faking It' right now so if you recognize some references (as well as some from another show I watch *wink-wink*), virtual cookies and hugs for you! Sorry for the length, this one kinda got away from me but turned out good! :)_

_Thank you to everybody who has added to favs and alerts already, I hope we all have a great SQ Week!_

* * *

SQ Week - Day 2 / Fake Relationship

* * *

Regina sighed as she opened her locker, changing her books for her next class. She heard a giggle from beside her and glanced over to see her best friend Kathryn waving cutely at someone across the hallway.

"Regina, you should so date him"

"Who?" She sighed, finding one of the books she needed.

"Robin. Look"

Doing as she was told she followed her best friends gaze to see Robin, the quarterback and the captain of the football team, smirking over at her. Rolling her eyes she turned back to her locker to finish what she was doing. In high school terms he was the perfect match for her, her being the head cheerleader and him being the captain of the football team, but that was something her mother seemed to care about more than herself. She would rather focus on her riding than go out on a date with the school's resident womaniser.

Sighing again she pulled out the final book she needed and closed her locker, signalling that she was ready to go. Kathryn got the message and started walking, the two in perfect sync as they navigated the busy hallways of Storybrooke High to reach their next class on time.

"You should _so_ date him"

Regina raised an eyebrow, curious as to why her best friend was pushing this. "Why?"

"Duh, he's the captain of the football team and you're the head cheerleader. You're, like, made for each other"

She felt herself rolling her eyes yet again. "I would rather go riding all day than date him"

Knowing this was a fight she wouldn't win Kathryn decided to let it go, much to Regina's relief. She knew she'd probably push the subject again later but for now she let it go as they entered their Spanish class, taking their seats next to each other at the back. Regina sighed as she watched the rest of the class filter in. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

It wasn't until later that her day got just that much worse. She had just put her books back into her locker ready to go and get lunch and enjoy the only good part of her day when she heard a voice next to her.

"Regina Mills"

She fought the urge to shiver as she closed her locker, looking up at the smirking face of Robin who was leaning up against the locker next to hers. "What do you want?" She asked, not really caring that she already knew exactly what he wanted.

"You"

All of a sudden out of nowhere he was being pulled back, someone putting themselves in between her and the football player. It wasn't until she spoke that she realized who it was.

"Leave her alone"

"And why should I listen to you Swan?"

Emma Swan. Captain of the girls basketball team and currently her saviour. How cliché. She didn't quite understand why she was stepping in as her and Regina had never really talked before, at least outside of thanks and small greetings. Now here she was protecting her from none other than her sort of rival, the captain of the football team. However Regina didn't have time to ponder it as she was broken free from her thoughts by Emma replying.

"Because I said so"

"Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She can make her own choices without you bothering her"

A few intense moments of staring later Robin stood up straight and stepped closer to her, Emma determined not to back down. It was as if he challenging her and for some strange reason the blonde didn't seem at all deterred from standing up for her, the head cheerleader no less. Still, she was interested as to see what Robin's next move would be.

"Like I said, why should I listen to you?"

Before Emma could reply Regina's mind seemed to come up with a quick fix that she didn't really think through completely in the moment. Instead of listening to her rational mind that was always right she acted on instinct and said the first thing that would get him off her back without a doubt.

"Because she's my girlfriend!"

Emma's eyes widened in surprise, not quite sure she actually heard what Regina had just said clearly. If she was correct she had just announced that they were dating in the middle of a busy and crowded hallway. She didn't have time to think about it though as Regina had slipped her arm through hers and pulled her close so that their shoulders where touching.

Robin seemed just as surprised, his gaze flickering between both women at the announcement. When he'd done enough staring, much to Regina's annoyance, his jaw clenched and he spoke up.

"Is this true?" He asked, nostrils flaring as he directed his gaze to Emma who was still in a sort of daze at the news that she was now apparently dating none other than Regina Mills. Luckily though her mind clicked back into gear a few seconds later and she answered.

"Y-yeah. We are"

Sending one last glare at Regina Robin stormed off, his second-in-command Killian hot on his heels. Once he was gone Regina breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Emma's arm. Glancing around people were still staring at her so she decided to at least pretend what she had just said was true. Forcing a smile she turned to Emma and placed a kiss on her cheek and spun on her heels before heading for the cafeteria.

Emma still stood there and it wasn't until Ruby grabbed her by the arm that she was shook back into reality, the blonde letting her drag her outside to where their friends were waiting for them.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of a red picnic blanket.

Ruby grinned, sitting down and letting her girlfriend Belle sit between her legs. "I think you're dating Regina Mills"

"WHAT?!" Belle exclaimed.

Ruby laughed. "Regina Mills just claimed that they were dating. I don't think it's sunk in for Emma just yet though. Come on Swan, talk to us" She coaxed, punching her best friend in the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah, what happened?" David asked from his place beside his girlfriend Mary Margaret.

"One minute I was defending her and the next she says that we're dating in the middle of the hallway"

"You should have seen her face" Ruby laughed, chewing on a carrot stick Belle had handed to her.

"Why were you defending Regina in the first place?" Mary Margaret asked, taking a bite of her own food.

Emma shrugged, seemingly getting a little over the shock of what happened. "Robin was hassling her. I heard there was talk from Killian that she was his next target"

"I'm surprised it's took this long for him to call her out" Aurora said from her place beside her girlfriend Mulan.

"Yes. He's the quarterback and she's the head cheerleader, it was bound to happen sometime" Mulan agreed.

"Whatever it is I bet it didn't really mean anything" Belle suggested.

David nodded. "Yeah, it was probably just to throw him off the scent. Don't beat yourself up over it Emma"

"Yeah Swan, she was probably just faking it. Although, the look on your face said otherwise" Ruby grinned, earning a playful glare from her best friend.

"Whatever, let's just eat"

* * *

Regina's heart raced and she felt short of breath as she made her way outside and under the bleachers. She didn't quite know why she had come here of all places but she did know that she had regretted what she had said the moment it had come out of her mouth. In a moment of weakness she had finally cracked under the pressure Robin had been building on her shoulders the past few months, today the final boiling point for her anger.

In the moment she had used the first person she could, in this case the woman who had defended her for no apparent reason but instead of dwelling on exactly why Emma Swan had defended her in the first place she couldn't dwell on anything but the fact that she had announced that they were dating, a fact she knew wasn't even in the least bit true. She had made it up on the spot, dragging Emma into the middle of it and now she felt sick to her stomach, something of her own doing.

And it was just that. She had gotten so fed up of the football players advances that she had finally bit back and done something she had regretted the moment the words left her lips, but instead of sticking around she had fled at the first possible chance she got and never looked back, probably leaving a very confused Emma behind to face the consequences of what she had done.

Now here she was hyperventilating under the bleachers wondering if she should have even come to school at all today. Then again her mother would have killed her if she even found out she had missed any classes at all. Sitting down and taking a deep breath to try and calm herself her thoughts drifted to Emma again, the blonde basketball player who had stepped up and went head on with Robin for the first time ever. She would have dwelled longer on the thought of the other woman if it weren't for the familiar voice of her best friend calling out for her.

"Regina?"

She looked up and smiled weakly at the honey blonde, Kathryn sending her a sympathetic smile back before sitting down next to her.

"I assume you know what happened?"

Kathryn nodded. "Yeah, the whole school's talking about it already. What happened 'Gina?"

The brunette smiled at the use of her pet name, no one else but Kathryn having the privilege to call her by it, not even her own family.

"I'm not surprised, you know the gossip spreads like wildfire at Storybrooke"

"I know, but what happened?"

She sighed, rubbing at her temples to try and keep the headache that was forming at bay. "I acted without thinking. Robin finally got to me"

"But why?"

"Because I couldn't take it any more! I don't want to date him Kathryn, I want him to leave me alone! Emma just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I heard she was defending you"

"She was and she got caught in the crossfire. Then I left. Oh God, I must be a terrible person! I'm turning into my mother" She groaned, covering her face with her hands in shame.

Kathryn sighed, wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulders and pulling her in for a sideways hug. She might have seemed like a typical cheerleader to most of the school but when it came to Regina she was anything but. Especially when the brunette compared herself to the despicable woman that was her mother.

"Don't say that, you're nothing like her. You're not a terrible person, 'Gi. You just got freaked out. I'm sure Emma doesn't mind"

"What if she hates me?"

"I'm sure she doesn't. Regina, I don't usually say this but I know you don't want to date Robin. In fact you don't wanna date any guy I pick out for you. I've seen the way you look at her"

The cheerleader's head snapped up and looked at the other girl with pure fear plastered across her face making Kathryn laugh at the deer in headlights expression she had elicited from her. It wasn't very often you could get Regina to look this way, it had to be something huge which meant that the honey blonde had hit the nail on the head.

"H-how-" She stuttered, something also a rare occurrence unless it was her mother calling her out on something.

Kathryn just smiled and waved it off. "Don't worry, I've known for sometime but come on Regina, I'm your best friend. You really don't think I wouldn't have noticed?"

Regina blushed a deep red at the revelation being said aloud. Sure, she had seen Emma around school with her best friend and co-player Ruby, but she had kept the way she felt deep down inside telling herself repeatedly that if she ignored it the feelings she had for the other girl might go away over time but now she knew that wasn't in the least bit true. As soon as the words left her best friend's lips the feelings had risen to the forefront of her mind and come crashing down around her. All she had needed was a catalyst: accidentally outing herself in the middle of a crowded hallway in front of half of the school.

She gulped as she suddenly felt sick to the stomach. What had she done?

Her best friends voice brought her back to reality. "What are you gonna do about it?" She asked, not sounding at all worried that Regina hadn't responded to her comment about noticing how she looked at Emma when she thought she wasn't looking.

"I don't know"

"Well, you're gonna have to do something or Robin's gonna get suspicious. Maybe you should talk to Emma."

"And say what? 'Oh, I'm sorry that I called you my girlfriend when we hardly even talk past hi in the hallway'?'

Kathryn could tell she was getting more frustrated by the second and she knew that if she didn't diffuse the situation quickly Regina would bite her head off, quite literally. So placing a comforting hand on her friends arm she smiled. "Just talk to her. It's Wednesday so she should have practice after school. Just...go and talk to her and while you wait maybe you should think about exactly what you want"

Regina knew what she meant, telling her to take the time to really think about if she wanted more with the blonde basketball player. The only question was, what in the hell did she want?

* * *

By the end of the school day Regina was exhausted. She spent the last two periods of school doing nothing but thinking about what Kathryn had told her. Luckily she was getting straight A's or else she would have failed when she zoned out completely in both classes. Once Wednesday afternoon cheer practice was over she knew it was now or never. The entire day she had gotten looks from the other students and it only made her more eager to talk to Emma about what had happened. She was pretty sure she left the blonde dazed and confused by the way she had suddenly left after her 'announcement'. She could only hope that Emma might be in the forgiving mood this afternoon.

By now the school day and ended and apart from a few people left over from after school clubs the hallways were empty. Regina breathed in a sigh of relief as she walked freely towards the gym, pretty sure that the girls basketball team had finished their practice session for the day. She couldn't help the smile that danced across her lips as she heard the sound of a single ball bouncing on hard wood and sneaker-clad feet as they rushed down the court.

Stepping into the otherwise empty gym she just caught the sight of Emma performing a spectacular layup, the other girls athletic ability clear to see as she pushed herself to complete the play. As she ran to collect the ball she caught sight of Regina and stopped, not quite sure what to do after what had happened between them earlier that day. Regina forced a smile as she pushed herself to walk towards the blonde. Upon closer inspection she realized that she had probably opted to stay behind and practice some more, her practice jersey soaked with sweat and loose strands of hair sticking to her forehead with more sweat gathered from her intense exertion. Emma's body breathed in heavily from her activities, the blonde pretty sure that the cheerleader's presence wasn't making it any better or easier.

"Emma, I'm sorry..." She trailed off, not quite sure what else to say.

Tucking the basketball under her arm Emma shook her head. "It's ok"

"Wait what?"

The way Regina seemed so surprised made Emma let out a breathless chuckle. "It's ok. Robin was hassling you. I get it"

"But I basically shouted to the whole school that I was dating you!"

"And I stepped in in the first place. It was weird, I admit, but at least now Robin can leave you alone"

Regina wasn't quite sure why the blonde seemed to accepting of what she had done. "But people now think we're girlfriends!"

"Don't you wanna be?"

"What?" Regina felt all the blood rushing to her face in what she was sure was a deep crimson blush. In that moment the blonde's words left her completely stunned and unable to form a complete sentence.

Emma just laughed, now turning the basketball over in her hands. "I just figured that now Robin can stay off your back. I've seen the way he hassles you Regina, that's why I stepped in in the first place"

"So what are you suggesting?"

Emma shrugged as she stepped back to the free throw line to shoot. "I don't know."

It took a few moments for Regina to catch on to the girls line of thinking, Emma forcing her to say it out loud. "Wait, are you saying we should continue to pretend that we're dating?" Emma nodded as she shot the ball and it landed through the hoop. "But why?"

"Because maybe it's time to give Robin a taste of his own medicine."

At that explanation Regina took a few moments to consider what the blonde was saying. She couldn't believe her luck. Steeling herself she nodded. "Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes, I'll do it. How long?"

"I don't know, that's up to you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Not really but what other option do we have? We could break up in a few weeks and no one will be the wiser"

"So you're suggesting that we fake it?"

"Why not? I've wanted to get under Robin's skin for a while now. Just because he's the quarterback he thinks he runs this school, including the women in it." Looking at the brunette's unsure face she smiled. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal. I know as head cheerleader you've gotta keep your reputation under control so if I can help you with that so be it. Even if it is fake"

Regina couldn't help the sting of the other girls last words, the casual way that she said it like it didn't mean anything to the brunette. Sure, she was head cheerleader, but when it came down to it she wasn't like the typical HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge). Most people thought she was like any other cheerleaders due to the fact that she joined in with her squad when they taunted the outsiders and the quiet people that were lower on the social pyramid than her, but when it came down to it she was just doing it to keep everybody else happy at the cost of her own happiness. They expected it of her and she knew if she didn't do the things she did she'd be outcast and be on the receiving end of all of the hate and crude comments. All in the name of keeping her so called friends and mother happy and none the wiser that she hated pretending to be who she really wanted to be. Unfortunately that constant need to make everybody else happy just so happened to tie in with the one girl she actually liked other than her best friend, who had just suggested that they should fake being in a relationship. She was really in deep now.

Steeling herself she ignored Emma's words ringing in her ears and took a deep breath. "I like it"

"You do?"

"As long as we break up in a few weeks, just so that he leaves me alone"

"Done."

Emma watched as Regina squirmed under her gaze. She didn't like the idea either, even if she was the one that suggested it, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to piss off Robin and pretend to date the girl she had a sort-of crush on. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

The next day was the school assembly to announce the candidates for homecoming king and queen, an event especially important to the upper school hierarchy but Regina wanted to be anywhere else. But, no matter how much she wanted to be off somewhere quiet studying, as head cheerleader she had to be here. It was required of her and she had to keep up the act of pretending to care even if inside it made her feel sick to her stomach.

Principal Gold stepped up onto the stage behind the microphone and started droning on about various school notices, giving Ruby the opportunity to nudge her best friend.

"What?" The blonde questioned, turning her head to her right as it rested in her palm.

"What's the news with you and Regina?"

"We talked last night"

Belle looked over at her, more interested in the conversation her girlfriend was having with her best friend than what the principal was droning on about. Usually she would have been hanging onto his every word as she was a straight A student but even the bookworm in her couldn't fight the teenage need for juicy gossip, especially when it involved one of her best friends.

"And?" She prompted, seeing Ruby sit back a little so that Emma could see her.

"And we're faking it"

"Wait, you're going through with this?" Mulan questioned from her place on the other side of her team-mate.

Emma nodded. "Yeah"

Before her friends had any time to respond Principal Gold announced that they were going to be announcing the candidates for the homecoming court. "And now, the nominees for homecoming king: Killian Jones, Robin Hood and Emma Swan" A round of applause sounded throughout the gym as Emma sat frozen in shock in her seat. It wasn't until the principal announced who the nominees for homecoming queen were that had her heart hammering in her chest. "And the nominees for homecoming queen are: Kathryn Midas, Regina Mills and Tamara Green. Would the nominees please join me on stage"

It wasn't until Ruby punched her in the arm that Emma realized that she was actually supposed to get up. As soon as she was on her feet her heart started pounding even harder in her chest with each step. Each step that brought her closer to something she never thought she would ever get even though she was the captain of the basketball team. As if the pressure of standing in front of the entire school wasn't enough she wouldn't be standing with the other nominees for queen, for some reason she had been elected as a candidate for king.

Nevertheless she kept walking and eventually found herself stood on one side of the stage next to Killian and Robin. Looking over she saw Regina looking back at her with an equal look of a deer caught in headlights. Sure, they had agreed to fake it until things died down, but being put in front of the whole school was an entirely different ball game. A game neither of them had anticipated even in their current situation.

"Everybody give a round of applause for your homecoming nominees!" The whole school clapped until Robin jumped in front of the microphone.

"Wait!"

Mr. Gold frowned at the rude interruption. He did not appreciate his students pushing him out of the way. "Mr. Hood, what is the meaning of this?"

"Regina and Emma don't deserve to be nominated!"

"Why? Are you judging them? You know we don't tolerate discrimination towards other pupils"

"They're faking it! They don't deserve to be here!"

The principal raised an eyebrow and turned to Regina who was nothing short of the picture of terrified. He then glanced over to Emma who had the same look on her face. "Girls, is this true?" He asked, glancing between the both of them.

Emma caught Regina's eyes in an intense lock and before she realized it the head cheerleader was walking confidently towards her. As soon as she was in front of the blonde Regina turned to look out at the rest of the school who were eagerly awaiting her answer, including Emma's friends.

"No we're not...if we were faking it, would I do this?"

In a split second Regina made a decision that would lock in her and Emma's joint decision to fake being together. Except this time it would make it real for the both of them. Before Emma could react verbally Regina turned to her and cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss that made the crowd erupt in cheering and clapping.

As if on instinct Emma's hands drifted down to her waist and wrapped around it tightly, pulling the brunette in close as she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of kissing her crush for the first time, even if it was to satisfy and fool everybody else. Regina felt the same way as her hands clutched tightly at the sides of the basketball player's face, smiling into the kiss as she felt her arms around her waist tighten and pull her closer to her body. She couldn't explain it, the world seemed to melt away around them as they got lost in the touch of one another's lips upon their own, igniting sparks between them that went beyond much more than simply 'faking it'.

It burned within the pit of her stomach and she felt warmth spreading throughout her entire body as she realized that she had much more than simple little feelings for Emma Swan. They were much more than that and for the first time she admitted she had a crush on her, one that multiplied tenfold at the kiss that lasted much longer than she had first intended.

They both smiled at each other as they finally pulled apart, neither one of them making to move apart as the entire gym continued cheering them on at the first visual declaration that they were a couple.

"We can't go back now" Emma whispered, smiling as their foreheads rested against one another.

Regina nodded, glancing over her shoulder to see Robin with a shocked look on his face, the boy shocked that they had actually kissed confirming something he desperately didn't want to believe. Glancing back up at Emma Regina couldn't help but let her smile grow wider. "Yes, I guess we can't"

* * *

After the gym spectacle for the rest of the day the school looked at Emma and Regina differently. Happy that her friend had decided to go ahead with talking to Emma, Kathryn was happy to hang around with her best friend and Emma's friends. It was a nice change from hanging around with all the other cheerleaders who talked about nothing but celebrities, boys and gossip. Emma's friends were the exact opposite, poking jokes at each other and laughing about anything and everything.

Currently they were sat outside on what they had found out was Mary Margaret's picnic blanket with all the couples sat together happily whilst they eat. As Kathryn took a bite of her sandwich she glanced over to her best friend to see her sat between Emma's legs, the blonde happily chewing on a potato chip that Regina had offered her.

She smiled, knowing that after so long of fighting her feelings Regina was getting what she wanted. At least in a sense she was. To everybody sat around the blanket it was just for show, knowing the two girls were faking it but Kathryn knew better. She knew Regina wasn't putting up a front for these people, she was using it as an excuse to act the way she had always secretly wanted to act around Emma and if she wasn't so good at understanding the way people acted she would say that Emma was treating it as much more than an act too. She just hoped that her best friend didn't get hurt and that both her and the basketball player would realize they were supposed to be together for real.

* * *

It wasn't until the following evening that Emma was on her own practising again. Regina found her in the gym shooting hoops just like last time. She smiled as she sat down on the bleachers, amazed at how focused she was that she hadn't noticed her entrance. She had found Ruby and asked her where she was, finding that the blonde was in the gym even when there wasn't practice that day. She admired her dedication.

She watched how Emma ran, jumped and shot with a precision she wasn't sure she had ever seen before. She'd never really been interested in basketball before but watching the girl who was pretending to be her girlfriend on the court on her own she decided there and then that if Emma was playing she'd pay attention otherwise she didn't want to know.

When Emma finally took a break about ten minutes later she noticed her audience, a smile spreading across her lips when she saw Regina sat halfway up the bleachers watching her. Tucking the basketball under her arm she made her way over to where she had placed her duffel bag on the very bottom bleacher.

"Hey"

Regina smiled back sweetly. "Hi"

"When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago. You were so into what you were doing I don't think you noticed me"

Emma grabbed her quarter sized towel, wiping her face before wrapping it around her shoulders and grabbing her sports drink. "You're right, I didn't notice you. Sorry"

The other girl waved her hand dismissively. "It's not a big deal. In fact it was quite interesting to see you play on your own"

"It is?" Emma inquired, climbing up the bleachers and plopping down next to the cheerleader.

Her answer got a nod. "Hmm. When you play you shine but watching you on your own is even better"

"I'll take that as a compliment" She grinned, taking a long gulp of her drink. "So anyway, what brings you here? I thought there was a football game tonight"

"There is but I wanted to come and see what you were doing before I went. I kinda wanted you there"

"Why?"

Regina sighed, not one to admit she was scared out loud very often. "I wanted you there just in case-"

"In case Robin starts hassling you?"

"Yes"

"Like protection?"

"No, just to make sure he doesn't do anything funny when you're not with me"

Emma nodded and considered what the brunette was trying to say. "What would it involve?"

"I don't know. I would feel better with you in the stands. But only if you want to, I'm not forcing you to"

Emma laughed at the cheerleader's nervous tone. "I'd love to. If it keeps Robin off your back I'll come watch you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. As long as I can bring Ruby with me. She loves making fun of the football players"

Regina laughed at the mental image of Ruby shouting about the football players from the stands. It was surprising how in the last two days she had grown to love Emma's kooky and unique friends, including the tall brunette who often referred to herself as Storybrooke High's 'Werewolf on the Court'.

Holding out a hand she smiled. "It's a deal"

* * *

The football game went without a hitch as soon as Robin saw that Emma would be in attendance. She rarely ever came to the teams games and he thought he had an opportunity to approach Regina until he saw her and the girl that called herself her best friend in the stands. He knew he was going to have to try a lot harder if he was even going to have a chance at getting to the head cheerleader.

When the game was done Emma greeted Regina outside in the parking lot, the blonde perched up against the hood of Ruby's car. Regina was unable to stop the smile that formed across her lips at the sight of the other girl clad in a pair of Converses, jeans, and a red leather jacket.

"Hey"

Emma's head snapped up at the sound of her name and her expression softened at the sight of the cheerleader. "Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yes. Where's your car?"

"In the shop. This is Ruby's"

"Isn't yours the yellow bug?"

Emma nodded. "Yep, that's the one"

"So how are we getting home?"

"I thought I could walk you, if you wanted that is"

Regina took a few moments to regard the nervous tone in Emma's voice before smiling sweetly. "I'd love that"

"Good. Let's go"

They started walking in the direction of Regina's house, the two of them drifting closer and closer together the further they went. They talked about everything and anything and by the time they arrived outside of the cheerleaders house Regina found herself not wanting the walk to end.

"So, here I am"

Emma nodded and smiled nervously, not quite knowing what to do. "Yeah, so I'll see you on Monday?"

Regina smiled and took a step forward, placing a kiss to the other girl's cheek, letting her lips linger a little longer than usual before pulling away. Emma stood dazed as she walked away, retreating up the front path to her front door. The moment it closed she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, unable to believe that she had just boldly kissed Emma on the cheek. It almost sounded stupid considering they had locked lips in front of the whole school the day before but this time it wasn't in front of anybody else. Sighing in an almost dreamlike manor she made her way upstairs to her room to change.

Meanwhile outside it took a few moments for Emma to realize what had just happened before her mind kicked back into gear, her hand reaching up to touch the spot that Regina had just kissed, the feeling lingering as if it was burning her skin in the best of ways possible. Shaking her head she realized that she had to be getting home and when she looked up she saw Regina wave to her from her window. Waving back she blushed a little and turned on her heels in the direction of her house.

_Calm down Emma_, she thought, s_he's just your fake girlfriend._

* * *

Emma groaned as Regina laughed. "Come on, give it to me!"

"No, not until you remember manners"

The blonde growled as the girl currently sat between her legs held the small stick of cheese just out of the reach of her mouth. They were currently sat waiting for the rest of Emma's friends, plus Kathryn, to join them for lunch. In the meantime Regina was teasing Emma whilst she had the opportunity.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, if you want the cheese so badly"

She sighed as her body deflated. "Fine. Please can I have the stick of cheese Regina?"

"Of course you can" The cheerleader replied sweetly, turning so that she could feed it to the blonde. Emma grinned as she finally got to eat the first part of her lunch and as she chewed she grinned when Regina placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Good girl"

Emma rolled her eyes at the endearment just as Mulan and Aurora joined them. "Hey M" Emma greeted, leaning a little more of her weight back on her hands.

The Chinese basketball player nodded at the greeting as she sat down next to her girlfriend. "Hello Emma, hello Regina"

"Good afternoon Mulan. Aurora."

The cheery girl looked up and smiled over to where the head cheerleader was sat in between Emma's legs, deciding not to mention how natural they looked together even if they were just 'faking it' for the rest of the school. "Hello Regina. Emma, I have a question."

"Sure, fire away" She prompted just as Kathryn, Ruby and Belle joined them.

"How do you feel about being nominated for homecoming king?"

Emma frowned before realizing what she was inquiring about. "Wait, is this for the school's Tumblr blog?"

The other girl nodded. "Yes, it's just that I needed an answer before the final blog goes out this afternoon before the winners are announced tomorrow"

"What are we talking about?" David asked, setting his backpack down on the floor as Mary Margaret laid out her picnic blanket.

"Aurora needs to know how Emma feels about being nominated for homecoming king" Ruby informed, her mouth half full of food as she talked which earned a slap on the arm from Belle who was already deep into a book she had been dying to read all day. David nodded before letting Emma reply to Aurora's question.

"I guess that's fair enough. Umm, I'm not quite sure. I've never really been nominated for something like this before but I guess it's cool because Regina's a nominee for homecoming queen."

"How would you feel if you won?"

"I don't know. Excited maybe? I'm just happy to be nominated"

"That's great, thanks Emma"

"No probs A. Now back to more important matters: Regina, are you hiding my Cheetos?"

The girl in question turned her head to look at her fake girlfriend, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. Fake girlfriend or not she was genuinely terrified of that look already. "Emma Swan, are you insinuating that I have hidden them on purpose?"

She shrugged nervously. "No..."

"Then you obviously have a low opinion of me" Emma smiled when she held up the desired food item in front of her. Just as she was about to reach for them Regina held them at a distance. It was as if Emma knew on instinct what she was implying.

"Not this again Regina!"

"Say it!"

"Fine. Can I please have my Cheetos Miss. Mills?"

Regina smirked before handing her the bag, the verbal confirmation enough to make her break down and just give her what she wanted. She found herself allowing her to get her way even more over the past week and as much as she wanted to deny it every time she found herself in the blonde's company whether it be walking down a hallway to class hand in hand or sitting like this during lunch, she just couldn't keep lying to herself. The rest of the school bought the act but every time she was with Emma she slowly found herself believing their interactions with each other were real, that they we actually a couple and weren't just faking it to throw a Robin off their tails.

If she had any hope that Emma might just feel the same way and wasn't just faking it either, she was willing to bet everything she had on the blush that appeared on the basketball players face when she kissed her on the cheek nearly a week ago after the football game. That's what kept her grounded and that's what gave her hope that they didn't 'break up' in a few weeks time, that they would actually be together for real as she was finding the change of pace with a new friendship group refreshing compared to the dull everyday cheerleader life she had somewhat fooled herself into believing was the right path for her.

Her mind snapped back to reality as everybody awed at their interaction and she was pretty sure that they all knew what she knew, her and Emma weren't faking it any more, at least not in front of them. This was becoming much more than something that was devised to keep up appearances for the rest of the school.

As if on cue Emma sat up and wrapped her arms around her waist, her head resting on her shoulder and her torso pressed deliciously to Regina's back. The brunette in her arms squirmed cutely as a kiss was placed to her cheek and soon found herself relaxing into the embrace, enjoying the warmth that the other girls close proximity provided. With her back flush to Emma's front she let herself tune into the new conversation Ruby had started about some kid in the glee club singing for their girlfriend in the middle of class earlier that morning.

* * *

The next morning was the assembly when Principal Gold announced who had won the treasured roles of king and queen for homecoming and to say Emma was a little nervous was an understatement. It was buzzing underneath her skin as her and her friends entered the gym, making their way up in the bleachers and finding some empty seats. It wasn't long before she spotted Regina and smiled when she waved up at her, her and Kathryn making their way up to her and joining their new group of friends.

Emma smiled as Regina sat down on the empty side of her and kissed her cheek, the blonde blushing as she was still unused to having her crush kiss her, even if it was on the cheek. They happily sat together as the assembly began and it wasn't long before Principal Gold called all of the nominees for up to the stage.

Once they were there he opened an envelope. "And the winners for your homecoming king and queen are..." There was a deathly silence in the gym as he paused, everybody knowing that he was doing it for dramatic effect. It just made things that much more tense.

As they waited for what seemed like forever Emma caught Regina's eyes across the stage, the girls stood on one side whilst the king nominees stood on the other. After the past week Emma had found herself falling into a routine she was pretty sure she didn't want to end even if they both said it was fake in the beginning. She loved that she could act like Regina's girlfriend in front of other people, not quite sure that either of them were faking it any more. She was pretty sure that Regina felt the same way, she just didn't know for sure. As she looked at the head cheerleader across from her she couldn't help but think about how she saw her as Regina. Not the head cheerleader or HBIC but the girl who loved horse riding and studying. The girl that Emma was pretty sure she had fallen for the moment her lips met her own. That's why she hoped that even if they didn't win homecoming king and queen that they might become a couple for real.

It was then that she was brought back to reality by Mr. Gold's voice. "Emma Swan and Regina Mills"

The who gym erupted into cheers that equalled the ones from the day that they first kissed and as their eyes met again it was as if they both knew what they wanted to do, they just needed that final confirmation from each other to take that step. This was the sign that they had been waiting for.

Taking a deep breath and smiling like she never had before Emma stepped forward, Regina doing the same and they met in front of the microphone. Emma reached out and pulled her in by the waist, the other girl happily complying and wasting no time in connecting their lips together. Although in the rush of winning the treasured titles, much to Robin's displeasure, both girls knew that this meant much more than it did before.

Pulling away Emma sweetly placed a kiss to her forehead, making Regina smile. The crowd just erupted into even more cheers at the cute and caring action and for the first time since they'd decided to fake it both of them decided to let themselves get lost in the moment.

* * *

Later that day it was just before lunch when Emma was waiting for Regina at her locker. They were going to meet and then go outside to meet the rest of Emma's little group like they had everyday for the past week. Regina spotted the blonde ponytail even in the middle of the crowded hallway and just caught sight of Ruby talking with her best friend and Kathryn too. Smiling at the sight if the three getting on so well she sped up her steps but froze at what happened next.

Emma looked up at the sound of her name and saw Killian accompanied by two other football players. When she saw what was in their hands she knew what was coming and was powerless to stop it. Before she could react she felt sharp cold ice collide with her face, corn syrup already running into her eyes and stinging. Both Ruby and Kathryn stood next to her shocked, watching as the orange slushie dripped down her face and onto her shirt.

Killian smirked, making sure that he was loud enough for everybody in the hallway to hear him. "Swan, compliments from the football team. Congratulations for winning" He smirked, patting her on the shoulder before walking away.

Before she knew what she was doing Regina burst through the crowd. Right now the other students knew she was on a mission, especially when it concerned her 'girlfriend' and they dared not mess with the head cheerleader. She was likely to kill a few people if they got in the way.

"Emma!" She gasped, finally breaking through the crowd that had gathered around the basketball player.

By now Killian was gone, lucky for him as Regina would have literally killed him for what he had just done. Emma, still shocked, looked up and sighed in relief at the sight of the brunette, not quite sure what to do than just stand there helpless. Luckily Regina had a plan and reached forward, not caring that she got her hands sticky, and grasped Emma's hand in her own. She then turned to Ruby and Kathryn.

"Go and tell Mr. Gold that Killian just slushied Emma. Tell him that I sent you. Then I want Ruby to bring me a spare shirt for Emma. Go!"

Nodding both girls knew better than to not do as she said. The turned on their heels quickly and pushed through the crowd that was slowly dispersing and Regina turned back to Emma, sending her a sympathetic smile before pulling her towards the nearest girls bathroom. When they entered she growled at the students that were already in there and they left without question, knowing better than to argue with her. As soon as they were gone she locked the door and pulled up the chair from the corner of the room, directing Emma into it and telling her to take off her shirt.

Emma did as she was told and when she lent back in her chair she saw the angry look on the cheerleader's face and reached out, grabbing her hand and stopping her. "Regina..." She trailed, seeing the way that her eyes seemed to overflow with a mix of emotions including anger and hurt over the fact that someone had humiliated the girl she was surely in love with.

Before she knew it a tear had run down her face and Emma didn't know what to do other than pull her down into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her waist and despite the fact that she was sat in nothing but a bra and jeans Regina didn't care, she just let herself calm down in the other girls embrace. Ever since that morning she had been on a high, feeling like nothing could stop her until Emma got slushied in the middle of a crowded hallway. Speaking of slushies...

"Wait, what about your eyes?"

The other girl smiled. "Don't worry, I can wait a little longer until you're ok"

The admission made her heart melt, unsure how to put into words how much it mean to her that Emma would endure the pain until she was ok. Deciding to put aside her emotions in favor of easing Emma's pain she sniffled ane placed a thankful kiss to her forehead, grinning as she sat up off her lap.

"You taste like orange"

Emma laughed at the lighter change of topic, sitting back so that her head was over the sink. "I'm glad you like it but my eyes are really starting to sting."

* * *

Regina sighed as she entered her house, hoping that her mother hadn't realized she was home. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard a voice come from the study. No such luck.

"Regina dear"

Rolling her eyes and huffing she made her way towards her mothers study despite the fact that she wanted to be anywhere but there. Hopefully she would just want to let her know when dinner would be ready. When she entered her mother patted the empty space beside her on the chaise lounge and she obeyed the silent command without question. Sitting down Cora smiled and she thought that she was going to be ok.

"Regina dear, how was your day?"

"Good mother. I was voted homecoming queen"

The older woman smiled. "I know, I heard. It's exactly where you're supposed to be but I have one query about it"

"What?"

"The subject of your king"

"Yes, what about them?"

"I heard that it's Emma Swan"

"That's correct"

"Maybe you should consider having Robin as your king. I have already talked to Mr. Gold about possibly changing the outcome of today's announcement"

"Why do you want me to change it?"

"Because it's unacceptable to have a woman be your queen dear. It's better if a boy, especially the captain of the football team. Imagine the kind of power you would have over the entire school if the both of you were royalty together."

She couldn't believe her mother right now. She always wanted power no matter what it involved and even though she was the mayor she was still manipulating her daughter so that she could 'rule the school' and that included getting her to date a boy she's never even liked. Especially after today when she knew that he had ordered the attack on Emma, sending Killian to do his dirty work. For once she had had enough and everything she had been trying to do to make not only the school hierarchy but her mother happy came crashing down around her. She was tired of pretending to be something she wasn't any more.

"What's wrong with Emma?"

"She's a girl and I won't let my daughter be seen as homecoming queen with her"

Regina stood up and stared at her mother in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

Cora stood up so that she was eye level with her daughter. "I'm saying that I know you've been kissing her and saying that she's your girlfriend. No daughter of mine will be seen with such a lowly person, especially a woman."

Regina snorted. "You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of doing whatever you want me to do and I'm sick of pretending to be something I'm not! I'm tired of doing stuff that only pleases other people and you know what? I'm proud that Emma got chosen to be my homecoming king because she's the one person who sees me for me, something you haven't done since the day that I was born! I love Emma and I don't care what you say!"

Now full of anger she panted heavily as she headed for the front door, not caring that she had just verbally admitted she loved Emma. Cora was hot on her heels. "Regina Mills if you walk out of that door you will no longer be my daughter!"

She paused with the door halfway open. Turning around to her mother she shook her head. "I don't care. Maybe that's better than actually being your daughter!"

Before Cora could respond she had slammed the door shut behind her and started running down the pathway. Not quite knowing where to go she went to the one place she knew she'd be welcome. As she ran tears streaked down her cheeks as she felt sadness overtake her anger. Sadness that her mother had basically disowned her for finally being herself. She knew that it would happen one day, she just didn't know the exact time and place. What made it hurt more was the already overwhelming day she had had that she wanted to forget. Obviously not the assembly but Emma being slushied had ruined her perfect mood and this was the final straw that broke the camels back.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Emma's house, lonely on the side walk as she stood not knowing what else to do. It wasn't before Emma was bursting through the front door and running down the front path at the sight of Regina so distraught.

"Regina!"

Her head snapped up and it was as if her heart broke, all of her emotions bubbling over the edge and overwhelming her all at once. She let out a strangled sob as she felt Emma embrace her, the blonde's arms locking securely around her as she proceeded to cry into her chest. Knowing she wasn't ready to answer any questions she might have Emma decided to not to push exactly why she was in this state in the first place. When she felt her calm down, sniffling against her now-wet shirt she pulled away a little to cup the shorter girls face, wiping away the remnants of her tears with her thumbs. Regina smiled softly when she felt Emma press her lips to her forehead soothingly.

"It's ok, I'm here"

Regina knew at that moment she couldn't keep her feelings to herself any more. She had to say what was on her mind. "I had a fight with my mother. She didn't want you to be my homecoming king but I couldn't take it Emma." Taking a deep breath she looked up at the blonde that had stolen her heart. "I don't want to fake it any more"

All at once Emma felt her own heart break, not quite sure whether to feel disappointment or sadness at the idea of Regina telling her that she didn't want to be with her any more. Noticing this Regina reached up and changed the roles, now the one to cup the other's face. She stroked at Emma's jaw with her thumbs and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you"

Emma frowned. "Then what-"

"I want to be with you with you"

"What, as in girlfriends for real?"

She nodded. "Yes. I love you"

Emma smiled at the admission, her mood going from sad to ecstatic in the matter of a second. Her grin growing wider she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her in for a kiss that spoke of nothing but happiness and joy. It felt the realest out of every one so far, except their first of course, but when she pulled away to look into Regina's eyes she knew she had got everything she had always wanted.

"I love you too"


	3. The Forgetful Mayor

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

_Hey guys, yet another one. I had fun with this one and I love cute Regina so I hope you enjoy!_

_Also, thank you to everybody who faved and added to alerts. I appreciate the love and I'm happy you're liking this so far!_

* * *

SQ Week - Day 3 / Amnesia

* * *

Emma yelled as she was pinned down by a rogue wolf. On the edge of the town Ruby had sensed a vicious group of blood wolves that attacked on sight and now here they were along with Regina, David and Snow fighting them off before they eventually stumbled into town and started attacking harmless citizens. They needed to be stopped and the only way that was going to happen was if they faced them head on.

Back to the situation at hand Emma groaned as the one on top of her bit down on her shoulder, ripping through her winter coat all the way down to the skin where it pierced and drew blood. As soon as it got a taste of the magic buzzing through what it craved it's eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of red and before she knew it it was lunging straight for her head. Well, it would have if it wasn't for a sudden force coming out of nowhere and knocking the wolf off of her and to the side into a nearby tree.

She smiled up at her wife as she came into sight and took the offered hand, letting Regina pull her up to her feet. "Are you ok?" She asked, taking in the wound that the other woman now sported on her shoulder.

Emma nodded. "It'll heal. Come on"

They jumped back into the action and ran towards where Ruby was in wolf form facing three separate wolves. Emma used her sword expertly, now having had training from her father and now father and daughter fought side by side to take down two of the wolves. Regina focused on the last one and used her focus to lift it with her magic and hold it in place for Snow to hit with an arrow from her perch not too far away.

Snow did what she had to and moments later the wolf was thrown onto the floor with a killing arrow lodged in the side of it's throat. By the time Mary Margaret could warn her daughter-in-law though about the next threat it was already too late. Regina yelped in surprise as another wolf came out of nowhere and Emma watched on helplessly as it pinned her to the ground, seeing her wife unable to do anything under it's weight.

Emma growled and turned to Ruby, sharing a look that she didn't need to verbalise before running forward, and the werewolf tackled into the side of it at high speed whilst Emma jumped and ended it for good by sheathing her sword deep within it's neck. It immediately collapsed and without even bothering to retrieve her blade she turned and ran towards her wife, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her up to her feet.

"Are you ok?" She asked, ignoring her own pain to make sure that Regina was ok.

The brunette nodded as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yes. I just hit my head that's all"

Emma glanced behind but couldn't see any major damage. "You seem to be ok, there's no blood. Anyway, I think that's the last one. Come on guys, I think we've earned a round of drinks at Grannie's."

* * *

Emma smiled when she exited the en-suite bathroom clad in a pair of sweats and a tank top, a quarter sized towel strung around her neck whilst a large gauze pad covered her healing shoulder. The sight before her would always make her smile, Regina sat in _their_ bed in a pair of silk pyjamas with her glasses on reading a book. Grinning she plopped down on the bed and glanced over her wife's shoulder to see what she was reading. It was some random book that she knew she wouldn't be interested in in the least bit so she just lent back, pulling the covers over her legs and immediately feeling the warmth that had already gathered underneath.

She sat there for a few silent moments before she saw Regina reach a hand up to the back of her head whilst she continued reading, her slightly tanned hand rubbing at the place she remembered her hitting earlier in the day.

"Babe, are you ok?" She asked, frowning when the brunette visibly winced.

"My head hurts"

Immediately sitting up she gently removed her wife's hand, Regina putting down her book so that she could focus on Emma. The other woman made a close inspection and saw that there was a slight bump there also guessing that there would probably be some bruising there in the morning. Reaching forward she gently pressed the tip of her finger to the top of the bump and Regina winced, gasping at the sudden pain.

"Babe, you should probably get that looked at"

This time Regina frowned. "I'm fine"

"It doesn't look like it"

This time the mayor turned to see Emma looking at her seriously. As much as she wanted to be mad at her she couldn't. She just wanted to rest as she was tired from the days events so she came up with a solution that would satisfy both of them.

"Emma, I love you for your concern but I'm fine. In fact, if it still hurts by tomorrow afternoon I will go to the doctor just to make sure and you can be there"

Seeing the way that Regina was looking at her she couldn't help but sigh in defeat. It wasn't very often that Regina agreed to go just for her sake, due to the fact that she was so stubborn, but she guessed that right now she was depleted from fighting the wolves earlier that afternoon and just wanted to sleep so Emma decided to take whatever she could get, even if she wasn't entirely happy with it.

"Fine. But we're going to get it checked out if it's just as bad tomorrow"

"And I wouldn't expect anything else. Now can we please go to bed?"

"Sure"

Emma laid back and waited for Regina to place her book on the night stand, the other woman turning the light off before turning to face her. She held her arms out for her wife and Regina quickly melted into her embrace, resting her head on her chest (mindful of her shoulder) as Emma reached up and turned the light off. Smiling at the comfort she felt a final kiss to the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Emma awoke to an empty bed. This was a usual occurrence on weekdays and usually she could hear Regina in their bathroom having a quick shower before she went downstairs to make breakfast but something felt off. She knew something felt wrong and when she heard steps coming down the hallway towards their room she hoped to ask her wife what that exactly was. Well, that kind of went out the window as soon as the door opened.

In stepped Regina in her pyjamas holding a tray of food, breakfast in bed. Emma raised an eyebrow. The only time Regina ever made her breakfast in bed was her birthday and she was pretty sure her birthday wasn't for months.

"Ah, you're awake!" She said eagerly, her smile exceptionally large.

Emma watched her cautiously round the bed as she sat up, Regina placing the lap tray over the blonde's lap and happily sliding into the bed next to her.

"Regina, is everything ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you never make me breakfast in bed unless it's my birthday"

"Don't be silly, I do it every morning for my delightful wife!"

Emma frowned. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, now eat whilst I lay your clothes out for the day"

Before Emma could respond Regina placed a kiss to her cheek before sliding back out of the bed and over to their shared walk-in closet. It was a few moments before Emma decided to eat, unable to ignore the very loud and clear rumble of her stomach at the smell of the bacon and eggs on the plate in front of her. As she tucked into the perfectly cooked food she watched as Regina walked to the chaise lounge and back into the closet a few times, each and every time bringing out a new piece of clothing. When she was done Emma had finished and was sat back sipping on the glass of orange juice wondering exactly what to do about her unusual behaviour. She briefly wondered if this was a late side effect of their honeymoon period but quickly dismissed the idea as soon as it came when she remembered that they had been married for three whole years. It made the idea completely obsolete so she just decided that she would keep an eye on the brunette until later that day and if she hadn't changed she'd take her to see Whale whether she liked it or not, even if that meant dragging her there.

When she noticed that Emma was finished she picked up the tray with a bright smile and with another kiss she was already out the door and downstairs to make breakfast again, this time for Henry and herself. Emma shook her head disbelievingly as she got up out of their bed and made her way over to the chaise lounge where Regina had laid out all of her clothes for the day. By the rate that she was going she would be early to work for once in her life.

10 minutes later she was entering the kitchen sliding her sheriff's badge onto her jeans clad in a brown jacket, boots and a button down shirt. She found Regina stood drinking a cup of coffee whilst Henry hungrily devoured an entire plate full of food. Ruffling his hair she moved towards her wife, pulling her in for a kiss. Regina smiled and walked over to one of the other counters where a single travel mug was sitting waiting. She turned to Emma with a smile just as Henry spoke.

"Ma, you're ready to go to work already?"

Emma nodded as she turned to her son. "Yeah, I guess I am. I might even be early." She then turned to see Regina holding up the travel mug for her. "Coffee to-go?" Regina nodded. "How come?"

The brunette just shrugged as she reached up to adjust the collar of the jacket she had picked out for the sheriff. "My amazing wife deserves freshly made coffee for her morning at work. The sheriff needs something to keep her awake through her busy morning. Plus, it was made with love"

_Made with love?_ Emma thought, internally frowning at the statement. Usually they went to Granny's together for coffee and then went their separate ways for the day. There was definitely something wrong but she decided not to push it as she was actually going to be early for work for possibly one of the only times in her life. So, rolling her eyes she lent forward and pressed a sweet lingering kiss to her the other woman's lips before pulling away.

"Thank you."

"No problem" Regina smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too. I will see you when you get home from work"

"Ok" Emma then turned on her heels and kissed Henry on the top of his head before heading out the front door for work. She had a feeling today was going to be much more than normal. But then again, when was anything ever normal in Storybrooke?

* * *

Emma sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning. She was bored and the crime in Storybrooke wasn't exactly thriving, something that should of been good to any town sheriff but Emma found herself with nothing to occupy her attention, her cool façade slowly fading the longer the morning went on. She glanced over at Mulan, her deputy, who was happily filling out some paperwork and turned to her phone when it signalled she had a text.

Reaching over she picked it up and frowned at the message from Regina.

**-Regina-**

**Don't forget to pick up milk on your way home from work. Love you, R. XXX**

Seems like she hadn't snapped out of whatever daze she was in this morning. Sighing Emma decided it was best if she pleased her wife until she was at least back to normal.

**-To: Regina-**

**Ok, will do. Love you too. XXX**

Shaking her head she put her phone down and the reply was simultaneous. Sighing, she looked at it and found an instant reply from the other woman.

**-Regina-**

**Good. Remember you have a lunch date with your mother today. Tell Snow I said hi. XXX**

Now she knew something was wrong. Checking her watch she saw that she had fifteen minutes before lunch so she decided it was just as well she kept up this being early business. It was actually quite nice knowing she was on time for everything so she got up and grabbed her jacket before pocketing her phone. She looked over at Mulan just before she exited to the hallway.

"Mulan, I'm gonna go meet my mom for lunch. You ok to watch the station while I'm gone?"

The Chinese woman looked up at the sound of the sheriff's voice, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine"

With the confirmation Emma nodded and proceeded to exit the station to make her way to Granny's to meet her mother. Just as she was walking up the path she remembered that she hadn't replied to Regina's text so as she walked in the door she fished her phone out of her pocket to tap out a reply.

**-To: Regina-**

**Sorry I forgot to reply babe. I'm at Granny's now.**

She pressed send and slipped her phone back into her pocket before looking up and spotting her mother in one of the booths. Of course she'd be here extra early. Shaking her head she walked over and smiled as she sat down.

"Hey"

Snow looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Hey Emma. You're on time!"

"Yeah, you have my wife to thank for that"

Snow frowned. "Do I want to know or will it scar me for life?"

Emma laughed at her mother's response. "No, it won't scar you. In fact, maybe I should ask you about it"

"Ok..."

"It's just that Regina has been acting strange ever since I woke up"

"How so?" Snow inquired, taking a sip of her coffee. Just then Ruby appeared and as soon as they had ordered their lunch Emma answered the question.

"It's like she's turned super nice"

"Regina? Super nice?"

"Yeah, she made me breakfast in bed which she never does unless it's my birthday, she picked all of my clothes for the day and made me coffee so I could go straight to work this morning"

"Doesn't she do any of that usually?"

Emma shook her head as she took a sip of her own drink. "Nope. When she gave me the coffee she said it was made with love"

Snow raised an eyebrow, definitely intrigued by this unusual behaviour from her daughter in law. Sure, she had known Regina for a very long time and now being married to Emma she was pretty much sure the mayor would never act like this unless something strange had happened which wasn't out of the normal for another day in Storybrooke.

"That definitely is strange. Do you think it was a side effect of yesterday?"

"I don't know. Her head still hurt pretty bad before we went to bed and we agreed that she'd go and see Whale if it didn't get any better. We agreed to disagree but I'm kinda getting freaked out. Just before I left the station she told me to remember to get milk on the way back from work. She never does that!"

"What do you want to do about it?" Snow asked as they started eating.

Emma shrugged as she took a bite of her hamburger. "I don't know. I just want my wife back"

"Don't you like that she's acting this way?"

"I would like to say yes but part of the reason why I love her is because of her attitude. At least, when it's not directed at me. Her acting all doting is kind of unnerving. What if this never goes and she stays this way forever?"

Snow could see the rising fear in her daughter so she reached a hand across the table and placed it over Emma's own. "Don't worry. It's probably just a small case of amnesia. She did hit her head pretty bad yesterday"

"I know, it just don't want this to be permanent damage. I don't think I could handle Regina being so nice all the time. It's just not her"

Snow smiled. At one point in time she would have done anything to see Regina nothing but nice to not only her but everybody else. That was until she had changed and showed she could really change her ways for the better, for both Henry and Emma. She now tolerated her and Charming and they were getting along well considering that they were now family and she was just happy that Regina wasn't trying to kill her any more so she settled for the mayor's tolerance. Now with the prospect of her being so sweet to the point of sickness she wasn't too sure if she wanted it to be permanent either. Instead of voicing this aloud she just sent Emma a reassuring smile whilst she remained the picture of hope and optimism whilst her daughter internally freaked out about the situation.

They resumed eating for a few moments before Emma's phone went off in her pocket. Placing her hamburger down on the plate she fished it out and saw that none other than Regina was calling her. Sliding the phone to unlock it she picked up her burger and resumed eating.

"Hello?"

_"Emma?"_

"That's my name babe don't wear it out"

_"I need you to come home"_

Emma frowned as she and her mother exchanged glances. "Why?"

_"Please, I just need you"_

She could tell there was something off about her tone. It wasn't as bubbly as it had been earlier in the day. Looking over at Snow the older woman sent her daughter a reassuring smile mouthing 'go' to her. Emma knew that she understood and if the roles were reversed and Charming was in trouble Emma would let her go as well. Nodding Emma stood up and kissed her mothers cheek before handing her a five dollar bill and exiting the diner.

"I'm on my way babe"

When she made it to the mansion she spotted Regina's assistant hovering in the pathway. Putting the police cruiser in park she got out and made her way to the distraught looking woman.

"Everything ok?"

"No, Regina says she doesn't know me. I don't know what to do. I came here to see if she was alright because she didn't call in to say she would be taking a day off."

Sensing this had something to do with Regina's change in personality this morning Emma placed a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder and smiled. "Go home. I don't think Regina's coming into work for the rest of the day"

Not questioning it the receptionist nodded briskly and speed walked down the path and along the sidewalk until she was out of sight. Once she was gone Emma focused her attentions back on her house and made her way to the front door, Regina throwing it open before she had even stepped foot on the front porch.

"Emma!"

_Way too excited to see me_, Emma thought as she smiled at her wife. "Hey, what's wrong? What did you need me back at home for?"

Before she could realise what was happening she was being pulled into a tight hug. Not knowing what quite else to do Emma figured that Regina wasn't going to be letting her go any time soon so she backed them into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. When they were in the safety of the mansions foyer away from the prying eyes of their neighbours Emma pressed a kiss to the top of her head, reaching up and brushing away a stray strand of hair from her face.

"What's wrong?"

The only response she got was the feeling of Regina snuggling into her jacket-clad chest.

"Regina..."

A few moments of silence later and Regina decided to speak up. "That woman, is she gone?"

"Yes..."

"Good"

Despite the fact that Emma loved how cute her wife was being she knew that she had to get to the bottom of this. "Regina, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Regina pulled away a little to look up at her, a frown plastering her features. "What do you mean?"

"That woman was your assistant"

"I don't have an assistant"

"Babe, you're mayor"

"I am?"

"Yes. She came here when you didn't call in to say you weren't coming in today." She watched the frown deepen and decided that enough was enough. "I think we should go and get your head checked out and make sure that it hasn't done any permanent damage"

With that she sighed and pulled away, heading for the door. Regina knew there was no room for question so she followed her quickly, just managing to catch up with her as she reached the cruiser. Just as Emma went to round the car she gently grabbed her wrist, stopping the blonde and turning her around. She then pulled her in for a hug, hoping that it would at least do some good.

Emma sighed as she relaxed into her wife's embrace, eventually wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry" Regina whispered.

Emma sighed, tightening her hold a little. "There's nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do anything wrong. You just hit your head really bad but if we go and get it checked we can make it better"

Regina pulled aback. "Really?"

Emma nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Of course. Let's go"

They both pulled apart and with a peck on the lips they got in the cruiser and started heading for the hospital.

* * *

Emma sighed as she and Regina waited for Whale. Regina was perched on one of the vacant beds and she was stood by her waiting for Whale to finally come and check Regina out. When he finally did they both sighed in relief.

"Ok, what seems to be the problem Mayor Mills?"

"I'm not mayor"

He frowned until Emma stepped forward. "She doesn't remember that she's mayor. She hit her head yesterday whilst we were fighting out in the woods and she woke up with amnesia"

"Ok, what do you remember Regina?"

"That I'm married to Emma and I'm a housewife"

Emma wanted to internally cringe at the word said aloud. _Housewife_. Regina was far from it and this just made the situation even weirder than it already was. If Regina heard herself calling that she would have probably died. She hated being someone who rolled over for everybody else.

Getting a sense for what she was going through Whale just nodded before replying. "Before I diagnose anything for sure I want to take a look at where you actually hit your head and we'll go from there"

Regina nodded in permission before letting him take a look. As he did Emma felt the need to point out what had happened the night before. "It was really painful to the touch last night and we agreed that if wasn't any better by this time the next day she'd get it checked out. Then this happened."

He nodded in agreement as he pressed his finger lightly to the back of Regina's head where the bump was located, eliciting a small gasp from the woman. Stepping back he slid his hands into his doctors coat. "I think it's just as you said Emma. She has a temporary case of amnesia and it should go in a day or to. The bump isn't that bad but I'll prescribe some painkillers and antibiotics for the swelling and you should be better in no time Miss Mills. I also recommend that you rest to speed up your healing time. Oh and Emma, let's also take a look at that shoulder of yours while we have the chance."

* * *

By resting Emma never thought she'd be roped into it too. Although, seeing what Regina had been capable of earlier in the day whilst she wasn't there she decided that it was probably best that she keep an eye on her. Plus, she'd never pass up an afternoon in bed with her wife instead of working any day. So, with a call to Mulan she had left her deputy in charge whilst they stayed in bed and watched TV.

"Babe, you ok?" Emma asked, spooning more ice cream into her mouth whilst her gaze never left the TV.

"Yes" Moments later Regina returned from their bathroom, clad in a pair of panties and a tank top that she had immediately changed into as soon as they got home when they had decided to laze about for the rest of the day.

Emma felt the bed dip with a kiss to the side of her face and seconds later the spoon was being snatched from her hand and Regina was helping herself to the ice cream she usually wouldn't have touched otherwise unless it was a treat. Emma on the other hand didn't care. She usually ate it when Regina wasn't looking, normally with Henry's help.

"Hey!" She reacted a little too late, earning a chuckle from Regina who had already eaten a full spoonful by now.

"Sorry Emma. We can share"

"Fine" The blonde huffed, accepting the spoonful of chocolate ice cream as Regina fed it to her.

Regina just smiled and snuggled up next to her.

Sometime later, after the entire tub was gone they had fallen asleep together and that was exactly how Henry found them when he returned from school later that afternoon. Shaking his head at how cute they looked he snapped a picture on his phone before turning off the TV and taking the empty tub and spoon, quietly closing the door behind him. Sometimes him mom's were too cute for their own good.

* * *

When Emma awoke the next morning to her alarm she pried herself away from Regina and headed into the bathroom to shower. When she exited now dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, glad that it was Saturday, Regina was just waking up. Smiling she sat down on her side of the bed and brushed the strands of bed ridden hair out of her wife's face as she yawned.

"Hey sleepy head"

Regina sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "Hi" She replied, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips. "Did we sleep all evening?"

"Yeah, we did. I caught Henry before I went in the shower and he said we were passed out when he got home from school yesterday. He says we had been ever since"

"I can't believe I slept so long"

"Well, after they day you had yesterday I'm not surprised. Oh, you are back to normal right? I don't think I can take you being nice all the time"

Regina seemed to wake up more at the mention of being normal. "Normal? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head, prompting her to explain. "You forgot you were mayor and started treating everybody way too nicely. It was kind of creepy"

Regina frowned, rubbing at the back of her head. "Wait, I remember some of it"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I remember...oh God!" She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth and looking up at her wife suddenly feeling sick. "I called myself a housewife in front of Doctor Whale!"

"That you did"

"Please tell me he's the only one who knows about this?"

"No such luck. My mom and Mulan knows. Also our son does too"

"At least it's not too bad. Wait, what did you mean by me being creepy?"

"I don't think I could take you being nice. You kinda coddled me and made me breakfast and when you gave me home-made coffee to take to work so that I wasn't late you said it was made with love"

Regina groaned and covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment. "I can't believe I said all those things! I think I might die"

Emma laughed as the brunette collapsed into her arms, burying her head in her chest to hide the blush that had plastered her face. "Don't worry," She said, running her fingers through her hair. "You were adorably cute"

Emma gasped as she was violently pushed off the bed and a pillow smashed into her face. She had never been more happy to have her wife back.


	4. The Supply Closet

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

_Ok so, this prompt was probably the hardest for me to come up with something so I hope you like it._

_Also, a massive thank you to everybody who faved and followed this story yesterday, I really do appreciate the love and let's continue to have a great Swan Queen Week!_

* * *

SQ Week - Day 4 / Accidental Stimulation

* * *

Yet again there was something hunting the citizens of Storybrooke. Coming out of nowhere the creature had plunged the town into darkness and cut off all the power supplies, basically sending them back to a modern day version of the 'dark ages'. How it had managed to do it all in one go had everyone confused but Regina was probably the only one determined to sort this problem out before it got worse instead of sitting around and worrying about the damage it had done already.

That's how she ended up creeping through the corridors of the town hall to her office in the pitch black. Growling at the lack of light she turned around. "Miss Swan, please keep up. I need you to keep the flash light near me so I can see where I'm going"

Emma sighed as she rushed to catch up. "Yes madame mayor, maybe you could hold the damn flash light yourself next time"

Regina sighed as she came to a stop, Emma accidentally bumping into her. "And what does that mean Miss Swan?"

Emma shrugged as she backed up. She was only willingly going with her because she was the only other one who wanted to do something about their newest problem before it killed the whole town. "Nothing. Let's just get this over with already"

"Fine-" All of a sudden there was a loud screech from somewhere close to them and it didn't sound at all friendly.

Both women immediately stopped bickering and it wasn't long before Emma jumped into action. "We need to move now"

"We won't make it to my office in time"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"There's a supply closet over there"

Emma knew it sounded cliché but with another loud screech, this time a lot closer than before, she decided that it was probably best to just go along with it. When she nodded Regina immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway to the supply closet. She roughly pulled her in and slammed the door behind her, locking it, and suddenly they were thrown into close quarters, much closer than they had ever been or willing to be in the whole time they'd known each other. But, with the situation they knew they didn't have any other choice, no matter how much Regina wanted to complain out loud.

When they heard another screech, yet again closer, Emma clamped a hand over Regina's mouth to try and get her to stop talking. When the creature stopped she looked at the brunette and when she was sure she wouldn't get them caught with her ramblings she retracted her hand.

It was only then, as she felt Emma's warm breath on her face that she realized just how close together they were and just how small the closet really was. She knew it was only used by the janitor who came in just after she left to go home everyday and as she tried to grasp the space she realized that she had nowhere to go. There wasn't even space between her and Emma and that's what made her nervous. They were a few inches apart at the chest and if the sheriff moved any more forwards she wasn't sure she could be held accountable for her actions but this was her only option and if being in a supply closet this close to the most annoying woman she had ever met meant them staying alive then so be it.

She was brought back to reality by Emma whispering. "Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"Just hold on"

"Miss Swan-" Then she felt it. The first tingles of a dark magic closing in on their position, the air going cold and causing goosebumps even under her layers of clothing. Whatever this thing was it was strong and it was evil. Something that she didn't particularly want to face right now without having a solid backup plan.

The air grew colder and colder with each second and before long Emma noticed her visibly shivering, knowing she wasn't far from it herself.

"Here, move closer" She whispered, trying to be as quiet as she could. Regina made to protest by she cut her off before she could. "Just do it Regina"

Nodding she moved forwards, their torso's now touching. It was then that she found herself clutching onto Emma's jacket with a white knuckle grip as the air continued to grow colder, the blonde's warmth keeping her from shivering even more and giving away their position. Even if Regina hated it Emma let herself indulge in the close contact that they were engaging in, finally getting a chance to hug the mayor without her asking questions about what she was doing.

Regina felt Emma wrap her arms around her and despite being annoyed like usual with her she found herself grateful for the contact that was keeping her warm. She hated to admit it but it was the only thing keeping her from bursting out the door to face this creature that was terrorizing the town. When she realized just where Emma's leg was though she nearly did. She felt herself blush as she glanced down briefly to see Emma's left thigh lodged in between her legs, the small space of the closet and the temperature drop giving her no other option on where to put the limb.

She felt herself blush, hating the fact that she somewhat liked the feeling of it, and she hoped that Emma hadn't noticed. That last thing she needed was Emma teasing her when all of this was over about how she actually liked something that the blonde was doing. So trying to keep her blush hidden she buried her head in a jacket-clad shoulder in the hopes that she hadn't been seen. At the same time Emma felt the awkwardness of the out of character move but she shrugged it off and tightened her hold just as it got even colder.

The creature was nearing them and she was pretty sure it would freeze them to death before it even reached the closet door. She really hoped it couldn't sense magic because she knew both her and Regina's was exceptionally powerful when they were together and she was pretty sure that it would find them without even having to listen or even look at the area around it. It didn't need to search, it just needed to sense and oh lord did Emma hope that wasn't true.

A loud screech just down the hall sent shivers down both their spines and all of a sudden Emma felt Regina press herself closer, this time the brunette not hiding her face in embarrassment but in extreme fear. Never, in all her time as Queen in the Enchanted Forest and here in Storybrooke, had she ever heard something so spine chillingly terrifying. As she moved closer though she wished she didn't because as she found comfort the feelings between her legs increased at the more pressure Emma's leg had put against her intimate zone.

The whole situation was driving her crazy and scaring her to death at the same time. She hated the fact that even though they were in imminent danger trapped in a small supply closet with no way of defeating the creature Emma was doing things to her she really wished could have happened at a more appropriate time.

She didn't know what she hated more, the idea that they were in this predicament in the first place or the fact that she was getting turned on by the one woman she was supposed to hate. If only Emma knew what she was doing to her.

She didn't have time to ponder it though as the next screech came from right outside the door. It seemed to fade but then it did it again, this time louder. She wanted to run for her life but she had nowhere to go. Except, she thought she didn't. It wasn't until Emma placed a kiss to the top of her head that she relaxed into her arms, letting the blonde give her the comfort she needed in their situation. It felt like life or death in that moment and the one thing that seemed to save her from dying out of utter fear was Emma's lips in her hair.

She momentarily forgot where the other woman's leg was and just buried her head in the familiar red jacket hoping that they would both make it out of there alive, at least for Henry's sake. They were all he had.

After what felt like hours just stood there embracing each other they heard another screech but it seemed much further away, the creature having seemingly decided that the closet was nothing important and had moved on in it's search.

Now left alone Regina couldn't deny that what they had just gone through was one of the most terrifying moments in her life and she had found comfort in the arms of the last person she would have ever expected. This was what made her pull her head away from the jacket-clad chest and look up at the blonde who was smiling wearily at her.

"You ok?" Emma asked, reaching up and brushing a stray strand of hair out of the brunette's face.

Regina nodded. "Yes"

Instead of running, like her mind wanted her too knowing that they could freely exit the cramped closet, Regina couldn't help but listen to her heart. As she looked up into Emma's eyes she saw nothing but love and support and for the first time in a very long time she felt something click inside her. All her anger and annoyance towards the other woman melted the moment she connected their lips together and she found herself smiling when Emma didn't pull away, instead kissing back.

When they pulled away Emma rested their foreheads together. "What was that for?"

She took a few moments to consider how she should answer, not quite sure herself what had just transpired between them. But then again, it didn't scare her, it actually intrigued her. So, shaking her head she draped her arms around Emma's neck, feeling the blonde wrap her arms around her waist and pull them impossibly closer together.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out"


	5. Caring For Each Other

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

_I loved this prompt and I've always loved the idea of a Swan Queen Enchanted Forest AU so here you go. I kind of follows the prompt but I'll let you read and decide for yourselves._

_Big thank you to people who are reviewing, still liking this and following etc. It does mean a lot that you like my stuff so let's continue to have a great week!_

* * *

SQ Week - Day 5 / Caregiving

* * *

Emma groaned as she was thrown to the floor violently, her sword slipping out of her hand on the way down. Moments later Mulan was by her side offering her a hand up and handing her her blade once more, the two women immediately jumping back into battle. The two women fought side by side, Mulan being Emma's right hand woman when it came to things like this, an attack by none other than the evil witch named Cora. Or in other words, Emma's monster of a mother-in-law.

She had been attacking the kingdom more and more frequently and now it was on a weekly basis. Despite the fact that Emma not only had Mulan by her side, along with her father, mother and her best friend Red who was also a werewolf, they were finding it hard to keep up but they never once gave in. They knew that was what Cora wanted and it's why she attacked them regularly but Emma, one of the queens of the White Kingdom, wasn't going to let that happen. Not with the way things were now. If she had to be out here putting her life on the line to keep her family's lives safe, then so be it.

Back to the situation at hand they were engaging with yet another hunting party sent out by the evil witch. Mulan had been scouting that evening and spotted them and it wasn't long before Emma had mustered up her usual group and they were heading out into the surrounding forest of their castle.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder Emma continued, swinging her blade and hitting as many of Cora's guards as possible. They just kept coming but she continued anyway, knowing that she had to keep her kingdom and everybody in it safe, including her wife and four year-old son. She faced another and got hit in the bicep, this one drawing blood, but she continued.

Spinning around on her heels she spotted Mulan almost overrun by more guards. Her first instinct was to run towards her and she swiftly navigated the clearing they were in, ducking just as her father sheathed his blade deep within another guard. Emma expertly jumped back up and was already within helping distance of Mulan.

Her best friend sent her a grateful smile that lasted all of a second before they both worked to get rid of another few guards, one managing to catch Emma as she spun around, his sword grazing her side. She ignored it as an arrow suddenly stuck out of the back of his head, the man falling face first onto the forest floor. When she looked up, panting, she sent a thankful look to her mother who was perched just at the edge of the clearing. Snow nodded and they got back to work.

Both her and Mulan moved to where Red, in her wolf form, had two more enemies pinned down. She growled as she hovered above them and all of a sudden a blade was lodged in both at the exact same time. Just as they looked up thinking it was clear another wave hit, this time Emma not so lucky.

She had managed to fight off a few before an arrow hit her in the shoulder, the blonde desperately not trying to cry out at the poison dipped arrowhead. She grabbed hold of it and as soon as it was free of her arm she found herself blacking out in the middle of the battlefield from whatever had just entered her body and which was most probably sped up by the added combination of blood loss.

* * *

The next time she awoke she found herself looking up at the familiar ceiling of her bedroom. As she became more aware of her surroundings she felt pain all over her body, the poison having done it's job in incapacitating her. It was still there, she could feel it with her magic, but it wasn't lethal. She probably just had to let it flush out of her system in time.

_At least I'm not dead_, she thought as she tried sitting up. _Ow, my head hurts_.

When she reached up to clutch her forehead she heard a familiar and excited voice. "Ma!"

Seconds later she was being assaulted by a very happy Henry. She groaned as he hugged her painful body, the woman finding it hard to breathe as he pressed unknowingly on her still-fresh wounds. Placing a hand on his back she just managed to gasp out, "Henry, I can't breathe"

The little boy understood his mother and he pulled back, although just enough to let her actually take in a breath, the toddler scared that she might disappear if he let her go completely. In her current state she couldn't blame him. She probably looked like hell, and that's why she didn't want him seeing her like that. No little boy should have to see his parent injured like that.

"Henry, where's your mother?"

He knew who she was referring to: Regina. "She downstairs"

Emma smiled at his cute pronunciation and reached out, ruffling his hair before placing a kiss to the top of his head. "Doing what?"

"Food"

"And she left you here?"

He nodded, playing with her fingers. More specifically, the silver wedding band on her left ring finger. "Yeah! She said to look after you"

"So my little knight was left to protect me?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah! I protect you!"

"That you did little man, that you did"

She pressed another kiss to the top of his head, unable to stop smiling from how proud he looked that he was tasked with looking after her. She knew the real reason why he was here, Regina knew he'd cause havoc down in the kitchen, here the only place he could stay out of trouble. Fortunately for her he was just like her, Emma having got into an exceptional amount of trouble when she was younger. Now she had a son who was just the same.

Shaking her head of her thoughts she tested out how much she could move, finding that the pain wasn't as bad as it was when she first woke up. Sitting up with her feet hanging off the side of the bed she took a few moments to breathe in deep before standing up. It was then that she realized she was in nothing but a pair of shorts and her bra, the modernized pieces of clothing new to the Enchanted Forest only a few years ago. She noticed blood-drenched bandages covering her wounds all over her body and remembered just how close she must have come to dying. She shook her head of her thoughts and moved to put on some more clothes and as soon as she had some pants and a shirt on she turned to her son who was looking at her intently.

She then moved back to the bed and sat down, Henry moving towards her. "Can we snuggle?" He asked, his eyes nothing but irresistible.

She smiled and nodded, laying back on the bed and opening her arms. It was then that he moved closer and soon he was snuggled in her embrace, closely pressed to her uninjured side. He yawned quietly and she found herself repeating the action, her eyes slipping closed as sleep and exhaustion overtook her.

* * *

When she opened her eyes the next time she felt Henry's weight gone, probably back in his own room due to Regina when she came back from the kitchen. Speaking of...

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes of sleep and found that it was still dark outside, probably close to morning. A few candles were dotted around the room providing just enough light to make out various items and the flames danced across the stone walls, the warm orange glow somewhat comforting. She glanced to her right and found that the bed was empty, Regina probably having gone to the toilet or something but the sight of a figure stood at their window said other wise.

Getting out of bed as quietly as she could she padded her way over to the other woman who was staring off into the night unaware that Emma was even awake. She only moved when Emma was at her back, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and coming to rest on her nightgown-clad stomach. At first she tensed but when she recognized the touch of her wife's hands she relaxed, bringing her own hands up to rest on top of Emma's.

"Hey, are you ok?" The blonde whispered, pressing a comforting kiss to the brunette's neck.

Regina nodded. "I had to get up because I wasn't comfortable"

Emma smiled, not at the fact that Regina had to get out of bed, but at what she was referring to. Grinning she let her hands slide from underneath Regina's and towards the silk ties of her nightgown. She gently pulled on the loosely tied pieces of material and her fingertips pulled at the gown until she was able to fit her hands underneath. Regina smiled blissfully as Emma's hands come to rest on her bare stomach where their baby rested.

"Baby Swan causing you problems?" She asked, whispering into her ear.

Regina nodded as she felt her wife's hands start rubbing soothing patterns with her thumbs. Sometimes the blonde knew just where to do it without even having to ask. The same went for when she was pregnant with Henry, Emma having known how to soothe him and calm him down when he started kicking Regina madly. Now pregnant with their second child it was as if it came natural to the other woman, Emma needing no prompting in how to calm her children down, born or unborn.

"Hmm, yes. I had to get out before I woke you up from tossing and turning"

"You could have, I wouldn't have minded. You and the baby are my priority so I can miss a little sleep if it means getting you comfortable"

Regina rolled her eyes at the statement, Emma still being her saviour even in her injured condition. Even if she was barely able to move she would put it aside just to make sure Regina and her family were ok first. Even though her mind wanted to bite back she was more interested in enjoying the situation at hand.

Emma felt her relax in her arms as she continued to rub her thumbs above their baby and she silently thanked whatever God had been watching over her on the battlefield for allowing her to keep on living for her wife and son, including their unborn child.

"Emma?" Regina whispered after what seemed like hours.

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired"

She didn't need to hear anything more, pulling away, although reluctantly, and grabbed Regina's hand to pull her back towards their bed. Once Regina was sat down she frowned when Emma didn't get back into the bed alongside her, instead staying in front of her. When she saw the blonde get down on her knees she knew instantly what she was doing.

Emma moved forward on her knees and she pressed the side of her head against Regina's bare stomach, her hands coming up to rest on either side despite the pain of her fresh wounds. Regina smiled at the action and reached up, running her fingers through the other woman's hair as she listened to their unborn child. Regina felt a kick and watched as Emma looked up at her, pressing a kiss to the place where she had felt it too and rested her chin in the center looking up at her wife with nothing but love and adoration.

Pressing another kiss to her stomach she straightened up and lent forward, pressing a kiss to Regina's lips softly. When she pulled away she got up, albeit extremely painfully, and made her way around the bed to her side although she didn't care, the pain nothing compared to feeling of her and Regina's baby kicking against her hand.

Regina watched as she slid under the thick covers, seeing the slight winces of pain flashing across her face as she readjusted herself. When she herself was under the covers she made Emma sit up.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking your bandages before you go back to sleep. You haven't had them changed in hours"

Emma then removed her tank top, another recent modern innovation in their clothing, and sat forwards so that Regina could inspect the injuries she had sustained. As she looked Regina decided to clarify.

"As you know I can't use magic when I'm pregnant so Dr. Frankenstein did his best to save you and bandage you up."

"What about the poison?"

"Nothing but a simple poison that incapacitates you when it hits your blood stream. It's effects should wear off soon"

After a few silent moments Emma couldn't take it any more. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Regina frowned, inspecting the last wound.

"For almost dying. I just had to keep going though"

Regina placed a kiss to Emma's bare back. "I know, it's your duty. I just wish my mother would get the idea and give up on her plans to try and tear us apart, including our kingdom."

"Yeah, you would think after five years she would get the idea that we're not leaving each other's sides"

Regina nodded. They had been married for five years, taking over from Snow and Charming, Emma's parents, as the new rulers of the White Kingdom uniting it with the Shadow Kingdom where she was originally from. Ever since her mother had found out that Emma had proposed to her she had stopped at nothing to try and break them apart, deeming the couple unacceptable in her eyes. She had wanted to marry Regina off to someone else, probably a person who wouldn't appreciate her in the least bit, but the young woman had instead defied her and married for love.

The result of that was where they were now, the brunette pregnant with her and her wife's second child along with their son Henry and happily married to the one woman she had only ever loved. _So much for what her mother wanted_, she thought. Her father had joined her in the White Kingdom as soon as she had married Emma and now Cora was on her quest to bring them to justice for 'abandoning' her. That meant countless attacks on their castle and every time she saw that her wife was injured Regina nearly had a heart attack. It wasn't good for the baby but somehow, no matter how much she worried when Emma was gone, the blonde always made sure that she came back to her.

The same went for their current situation. When she saw Mulan carrying Emma into the castle over her shoulder passed out she had feared the worst, especially when she had found out she had been hit by a poisoned arrow and she could do nothing about it. Luckily she had her mother-in-law and despite the fact that she was also fresh from the battle Snow had kept her calm and occupied whilst Frankenstein worked on saving the blonde queen.

"I just wish she would stop with all these attacks" She said, her mind returning back to reality. "I don't think I can take the idea of you coming back in a worse condition. What if the next time you don't come back to me?"

Even though she knew she was the one that was injured Emma knew that it hurt Regina just as much, even if it was emotionally. They both needed comfort in that situation, each woman knowing just what the risks were whenever Emma left the castle gates to fight off yet another attack by her crazed mother-in-law. Usually she would have gone with her but in her condition she couldn't, instead left waiting for the news of whether her wife had survived or perished. The thought of this is what made Emma smile sympathetically at her before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in for a hug, ignoring the pain in favour of comforting her lover.

Regina sniffled, hating her emotions for getting the better of her but she was happy to put some of the blame on her hormones, giving her reason enough to relax into the support Emma was offering her. It hurt deep within her chest but she knew, even with her mother attacking them more and more, that one day they would pull through and defeat her once and for all and for every time Emma came back injured it had made her more desensitized to the idea of her mother dying. When she did eventually go she would be happy, happy that her wife could finally stop fighting, that _they _could stop fighting. She didn't know if she could take the not knowing very much longer, it was killing her inside. Despite all this inner turmoil she also knew that Emma would be there for her no matter what and that's what gave her the hope that things would get better eventually.

Pulling away Emma smiled at her, brushing away her tears with her thumbs. "Don't cry" She whispered quietly enough to make Regina want do the exact opposite. The comfort carried through that one statement was enough to maker her cry from the care she was receiving.

Feeling a soft kiss pressed to her lips she felt bad. She was the one who was supposed to be caring for Emma, considering she had come back nearly half dead earlier that evening, but she guessed that that was the way it was always going to be. Right up until the day they died. In her way she had looked after her wife when she had woken up but Emma had helped her too, soothing the pain in her heart that kept coming and coming. Sometimes she really did feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Emma smiled softly as she pulled back and soon she was laying back in the bed, opening her arms to her despite the fact that they were bandaged and painful. Regina happily complied and as soon as she had her head resting on her chest she felt Emma's hand rest on her pregnant belly, rubbing soothingly until she finally fell into sleep again, this time much more peaceful than the last. Emma felt Regina's contentedness and it wasn't long before she was slipping into it as well, a happy smile on her face.


	6. Headache

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

_Here's another one! I don't know why but I wasn't that invested in this prompt so this is kinda short but I hope you like it anyway! (Sorry if the end seems kinda rushed)._

_Yet another thank you to everybody liking etc., it means a lot! :)_

* * *

SQ Week - Day 6 / Truth Serum

* * *

Emma groaned as she sat slumped in her parents apartment on the couch. She was waiting for Regina to arrive for their magic lesson when her head started hurting. In fact, it was getting worse by the second and she was pretty sure it was the worst headache in her entire life. Checking her phone she saw that she had ten minutes before Regina was due to arrive so when she looked up and spotted the black box on the dining table she knew she couldn't wait any longer. Since her magic was so powerful she was getting regular head aches so Regina had made up this type of solution that she could drink to help ease them enough until she learned to control the pain by herself and the control wasn't coming easy.

She just had to remember what small bottle it was. The box not only contained Regina's solution but it also contained other magical liquids that she had no idea how they worked or what they did, so she was confused the moment she lifted the lid. There were so many and her head was getting worse by the minute. She was going to have to do something or she was afraid her head my literally explode from the tension and building pressure.

Reaching for the one that she remembered Regina talking about she rushed to pull the cork from the top and downed the entire thing, her headache immediately subsiding. She sighed as she put the empty bottle down next to the box and made her way back over to the couch.

* * *

The door opening woke her up and she instantly wished it didn't. Something felt wrong, very wrong. She blinked her eyes open to see Regina looking at her from the doorway with a frown on her face.

"Miss Swan, what's wrong?"

Emma clutched her head, her headache gone but something else in it's place. "I don't know but it doesn't feel right"

She would have usually told the blonde to suck it up but something was telling Regina to be concerned. She didn't know what it was so she decided to just go with it and made her way over to Emma, sitting down next to her and neatly placing her gloves in her lap.

"Have you been feeling like this all day? You could have called me and cancelled"

Emma shook her head. "No, I just need a minute. I had a bad headache earlier and took some of the stuff you made then I passed out"

"Strange, you shouldn't have passed out. What exactly did you drink Miss Swan?"

"Your solution"

Eyeing her carefully she decided to get up and check for herself just to make sure. She made her way towards the table, her heels clicking on the wooden floor along the way, and found the discarded bottle the blonde must have drunk from. She placed her gloves down on the table and then picked it up, holding it to her nose and sniffing. When she turned around with a raised eyebrow she saw Emma now sat in the middle of the couch with her head strung back as if she was having another headache, a particularly powerful one at that.

"Emma, do you know exactly what you've consumed?"

"Something that should have helped with this headache"

"It's come back hasn't it?"

"Yes"

Regina briefly wondered if she should tell her exactly what she had drunk, deciding better of her want to taunt her and deciding to tell the truth. "You drunk a truth potion"

Emma sat up. "WHAT?!"

"Unfortunately it's as I said. You drank a truth potion instead of my headache solution."

"Damn it! They all looked the same and my head was gonna explode"

"I very much doubt that although your power is getting stronger the more we practice. I think we really need to learn that control. In the meantime, one second"

Emma eyed her carefully before she felt something shift inside her. "What have you done?"

"I've simply set it's effects in motion"

"Why?!"

"Because you need to flush it out of your system before you say something you regret and I'm not here"

"How did you do that?"

"I'm the one that made the solution so I'm the only one who can activate it's effects, just as I did. It only reacts to my magic."

"Oh God" The saviour groaned into her hands, Regina sitting down beside her.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't last long"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm the one that made it" Regina replied sternly.

Emma sighed as she sat back and relaxed a little. "I'm sorry, it's just that my head hurts"

"I understand. Would you like to proceed with our magic lesson?"

"I don't-"

She was interrupted by the front door opening, Charming and Snow entering with a sleeping baby Neal.

"Oh, I thought you two would have been gone by now for your lesson" Snow said, putting down two brown bags full of groceries on the dining table.

Regina nodded. "We would have been if it weren't for your daughter drinking the wrong potion"

Snow raised an eyebrow at her. "Wait, why is Emma drinking potions in the first place?"

"To help with my headaches" The blonde replied, now rummaging through the bags in search of the candy she had requested.

Snow rolled her eyes and slapped her on the hand, Emma retreating as her mother retrieved the chocolate bar and handed it to her. "And what potion did she drink?"

"A truth potion"

"You haven't said anything yet have you?"

"No why?"

"I just don't want you spilling your secrets"

"You think I have secrets? What about you? It's not like I could tell Regina that when we gossip you gush to me about the latest Adventure Time fanfiction you've been reading" Emma froze in place as soon as the words left her lips.

Regina smirked, looking over at Snow. "You read Adventure Time fanfiction? Henry watches that show"

"So do I!"

The brunette turned to the woman sat next to her and raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Emma sighed. "Shit"

"Hmm, indeed. It seems as though the affects are starting to make an appearance. Why don't you share some other interesting truths with us?"

Emma shook her head and Snow remained frozen in place. That last thing she needed was Regina knowing her guilty pleasure but unfortunately, thanks to her daughter, it was already too late.

Emma felt the power of the potion intensify within her and Regina pushed even harder for her to reply. It was then that she finally gave up.

"Fine! Me and Henry steal your favorite ice cream when I stay over on a Thursday and you're not looking!"

"My ice cream?!"

"Yes! You wouldn't believe how easy it is!"

"What else?"

"David likes to listen to Katy Perry on the iPod dock when he thinks no one else is around" Her father flushed bright red, Regina smirking.

"Ok dear, what else?"

"Ruby likes watching funny cat videos online and it usually lasts a few hours depending on how long it was since she last shifted. I like to tease Mary Margaret by dissembling the toaster when she's not home and I like watching when she thinks its broken and Belle likes watching Glee when nobody is looking."

"And what do you do Miss Swan?"

Emma knew the truth was spilling out her and she just couldn't stop. With Regina the power she had over her just seemed to multiply tenfold and she couldn't help herself but with one last shred of control she jumped to her feet and dashed out the door. She had already done major damage and she didn't think she could come back from what she had been about to admit about herself out loud.

Regina followed her out and just managed to grip hold of her arm as she was reaching for the door that lead out onto main street. She pulled her back and Emma instantly knew she was trapped.

"What were you about to say?"

"Regina, I-"

"Say. It."

With that one last command gritted through Regina's teeth any hope of escaping the truth was gone. Gulping the power of the potion running through her veins and Regina's power took complete control of her.

"I love you"

Regina froze, letting go of the blonde's. Emma made no move to leave knowing that she now had no reason to run. The painful truth she had held inside for so long was finally out.

"You what?" The brunette asked disbelievingly, looking into Emma's eyes for any shred of truth to her declaration.

"I love you"

When Regina started to pull away Emma felt her heart clenching tightly in her chest. "Regina, I-"

"You love me?" She asked, cutting her off as she looked back at her.

Emma nodded, her expression painful. "Yes"

"But how?"

"I just do"

"No, I mean in what way?" She didn't know why she was asking but a part of her wanted to heart it out loud and coming from Emma's lips.

"In a romantic way"

Regina said nothing before heading outside and onto the street. _Damn it_, Emma thought. She had really messed things up now and it wasn't even her fault! Well, technically it was as she had drunk the potion but if it wasn't for her headache she wouldn't have drunk it in the first place but that still didn't change the fact that she had said it and now ruined any trust and friendship she had built with Regina so far, hence the reason why she had kept it to herself and away from everybody else.

* * *

Later that day, when it was late in the evening, Emma couldn't take it any more. She drove over to the mansion and as soon as she put the car in park the front door was opening as if Regina had been waiting for her all day.

Stepping out she walked into the pathway and hadn't even taken a few steps before Regina was rushing towards her.

"Regina, I'm sorry-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. "I'm sorry I ran this morning" The brunette whispered as they pulled apart.

"That's ok but-"

Knowing what she was asking Regina shook her head. "I needed to think about it. I just never thought you would admit it out loud"

"What do you mean?" The blonde frowned, her arms moving to wrap around the short woman's waist.

"That you felt the same way as me"

"Wait, you do?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry if this is coming out of nowhere..."

Emma shook her head, smiling as she tightened her hold on the other woman in a way she had only ever dreamed about. "Don't worry. I guess drinking that potion was fate after all huh?"

"Yes, I guess it was"


	7. The Shard

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing.

* * *

_Sorry for the late posting on this one, it's just that this is my favourite prompt of the week so I wanted to make sure this one was up to my standards and was really good and was a good length to end the week on a high note. Anyway, enjoy this last update!_

_Thank you all for reading this story, it means so much that you have all followed this every day and enjoyed my writing. It was a challenge in itself getting stuff done for every single day but I think we had a great week so thank you!_

* * *

SQ Week - Day 7 / Accidental Marriage

* * *

Emma was going out of mind and she was pretty sure she saw Regina yawn at least five times. They had been stuck in this 'quick' meeting for more than an hour now and they hadn't gotten anywhere at all. They were finally thinking of ways to strengthen the barrier that protected the town and so far no one had come up with a remotely suitable idea that would actually work. It wasn't until Gold finally got his turn that Emma decided to tune back into the discussion. With him being the dark one and all maybe he had a fresh idea to solve their latest 'problem'. Well, when she said problem really it meant a simple idea turned into yet another thing they all couldn't agree on.

"Can I have your attention please?"

"Then why don't you all share it with us so we can go?" Regina snapped, getting just a little fed up of this whole situation.

"In all due time Madame Mayor. Mulan..."

Emma's deputy sat up a little straighter in her seat and cleared her throat. "I think there's something that can strengthen the barrier."

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"There's this shard back in our land. It was only legend but there's rumours that buried deep in one of the mountains is something that holds immense power"

"The shard...I think I've heard of this" Rumple said.

Emma frowned. "And this thing works?"

"If you can find it, yes"

"How do we obtain it?" Regina asked.

"You will have to travel back to our land"

"How do we do that? All the beans are gone"

Regina shook her head at Snow. "There's a tear I discovered a few days ago. I think it's stable enough to enter through, at least I think it is but I suggest that only two people go through. It's too risky with more"

"So we're going for this?" David asked.

Regina looked around the table. "Show of hands for pursuing this. Ok then I guess it's settled. We just have to decide who's going to go through"

* * *

"How did we get chosen again?" Emma groaned as she and Regina headed up the group towards the tear Regina had found not too long ago.

"We're the most powerful dear, hence the reason why we were chosen"

It wasn't long before they made it to the tear and they all surrounded it, Emma and Regina plus David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Ruby, Mulan, Belle and Gold.

"Are you sure about this Emma?" Snow asked.

The blonde shrugged in response. "There's no other choice so I guess we have to do this"

Regina nodded. "Yes, we have to"

They knew what came next, goodbyes. They both hugged Henry at the same time.

"Be good"

"Yeah kid. Don't get into any trouble while we're gone" Emma said as Regina kissed him on the top of the head.

When both mothers had reluctantly pulled away from their son Mulan stepped forward. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Emma stepped forward and placed a hand on her deputy's shoulder. "Don't worry, I think me and Regina have this covered. Look after the station while I'm gone"

Not needing any more verbal confirmation the Chinese woman stood back and nodded, trusting her boss completely. Emma looked over at her father next and he stepped forward, handing her his sword.

"Here, keep this by your side and you'll be ok."

"But what if I lose it or something?"

He smiled at her nervousness and stepped closer, clapping a hand to her shoulder like she had done with Mulan moments ago. "Don't worry I have faith that you can look after it. Plus your a Charming, I know it will stayed glued to your side"

Nodding Emma excepted the hug from her father before standing back. Receiving hugs and wishes of good luck from the others it was time for her and Regina to leave. It was an extremely big risk and even though she wasn't sure what was exactly on the other side, Regina knew they had to take this risk if they were going to keep protecting their town from the outside world.

Both women took one last look back at their friends and family and then they were stepping through the time tear together.

Emma groaned as she connected with the hard ground of a forest floor. Sitting up and rubbing her head she spotted Regina about a foot away from her and stood up, grabbing her father's sword and looking down at the other woman.

"Regina, you ok?"

The brunettes eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Emma. "Yes."

Emma reached a hand out and helped her up, Regina dusting herself off with her hands before looking around at their location. "I think we're in the Enchanted Forest"

"Yeah, but how do we know where we're going?"

"I know where the mountains Mulan was talking about are located. Come on, we need to get moving as soon as possible before nightfall"

* * *

They didn't make it to the mountain range before dark but they did manage to set up a small camp in a small clearing, the two women huddling close together as the cold night air set in and chilled them to the bones. Wrapped up in a single blanket Emma could feel Regina shaking next to her so deciding to put any past bad blood behind them in favour of keeping the only one who knew where she was going alive she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the action but it soon faded as she realized just how warm Emma was so she found herself snuggling into the warmth. Emma excepted the action and enjoyed the warmth that now radiated onto her own chilled body, or at least that's what she said to convince herself it wasn't anything more.

It was in that moment that she decided to occupy her thoughts with something else. "Regina?" She asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think this shard really exists?"

The woman next to her shrugged. " I don't know but we have to believe it does or Storybrooke will be at risk, including Henry. We have to at least believe for his sake"

Emma considered her point. "I guess you're right but do we even know what we might be going up against?"

Regina could sense her doubt. "Don't worry dear, Mulan told me what she knew. It shouldn't be hard to obtain with the power we have together."

There was a few moments of silence before she replied. "I'm sorry if I seem nervous"

"Don't worry dear, I am too"

"It's just that I don't like unknowns"

"Emma," She started, the woman in question surprised she was addressing her by her first name for once. It meant she was being completely serious. "I have known you long enough to know you don't like unknowns and with the crazy life I have led as the Evil Queen and the mayor of Storybrooke I still don't like them either. Right now all we can do is hope that obtaining this shard is easy. If not Storybrooke could be seriously at risk."

* * *

"Miss Swan, please keep up or we will lose each other"

"But I'm tired"

Regina turned and raised an eyebrow at the other woman. "We started walking two hours ago"

"Two hours?! I thought it and been at least one!"

Now at a stop Regina turned to face her. "How come my towns sheriff is so unfit?"

"If you haven't noticed Storybrooke isn't the most crime-ridden place in the world Regina. Most of the time I'm finding Pongo and rescuing old ladies cats from trees."

Sighing she turned around again. "Just keep up"

* * *

It was about an hour later when Regina finally came to another stop, talking to herself. Well, she thought she had been talking to Emma but when she turned around the blonde had a pair of headphones in. Frowning she stepped forward and pulled both earbuds from her ears, making the saviour protest aloud.

"Hey, I was listening to that!"

"I don't care. If you had actually heard me I said we were here. How are you listening to that anyway?"

She watched as Emma pulled the iPod from her pocket, wrapping the earbuds and the cord around the device. "Henry thought it would be cool if I had something to keep myself occupied on the trip. What can I say? The kid knows me like he knows himself"

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's shrug. Sometimes Emma and Henry were too alike for their own good. Deciding to the change the subject she crossed her arms. "I think this is the place that Mulan told me about"

"How are you sure?"

"I don't know, I just feel it. Can't you sense that power?"

"What power?"

"Take a deep breath. All those magic lessons weren't for nothing Miss Swan"

Doing as she was told and deciding not to fight her on it Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on what she had been talking about. It was then that she felt it, that power that told her there was something there, just not exactly what it was.

"What if it's some kind of magical booby trap?"

"No, this is different to anything I've ever felt. I'd know a booby trap when I felt it"

"Ok, lead the way Madame mayor"

Regina turned back around and started walking once more, Emma following. They climbed a little higher up the mountain, which wasn't all that big, and Regina came to a stop.

"Are we there yet?" Emma whined, coming to a stop next to her.

Rolling her eyes yet again Regina shrugged. "There's a magical barrier here so I think we've got the right spot."

"You sure about that?"

"You would know better by now not to underestimate me Miss Swan. Just help me break it"

Not quite used to the idea of breaking a barrier on her own Emma just did as she was told and put aside her fatigue in exchange for helping the other woman. As soon as she did Regina felt her own power multiply, still amazed at just how much force there was in Emma's magic, always catching her by surprise when it multiplied her own tenfold. Purple and blue tendrils of smoke curled together in a perfectly balanced dance and it engulfed the existing barrier making it visible and in a second it snapped instantly dissolving into thin air, literally.

Regina turned to Emma with a smirk. "I think we can handle anything don't you?"

Deciding not to fight her on this she just agreed and motioned for her to lead the way. Regina then turned and soon enough a cave made itself known to them, appearing as soon as they each took a step forward. It had vines and moss hanging over the opening and a small stream ran out through the middle which probably led to a river much further down. As they moved inside Emma grabbed a flash light from her backpack and soon they were navigating a narrow passage that lead deep into mountain.

The power that they had felt before lower down the mountain steadily grew more powerful the deeper they got. When cave paintings started lining the walls they knew they were close. Unable to ignore the pull of the ancient art they both slowed down their fast paced travelling to inspect them. They started to get more and more plentiful the further they went and soon they were covering the entirety of both sides of the passageway, including the ceiling.

"Regina, how old do you think these paintings are?"

"I don't know. They're probably some of the first ever paintings to exist. Come on, I think we're getting close to the central chamber."

Taking one last look at the paintings she snapped a photo on her phone to show Henry when they got back and followed behind the brunette once more. Soon enough the passageway started widening and before long both wall and floor were carved out into a proper corridor of sorts, elaborate carvings in the stone work. Both women were in awe of the change in scenery, especially since they had just come from the most primitive of cave paintings to something that looked much newer, yet it was buried deep inside this mountain.

When they came to an opening, sort of like a gateway, and the power was the strongest it had ever been they were sure they were in the right place and were finally done travelling. At least for now they were. Regina stepped forward first and a door appeared in front of them, the image of the passageway an illusion. She reached forward and ran her fingers over the stone, not knowing what to do next. Mulan's explanation didn't cover magical illusions and she had a strange feeling in her gut that this door wasn't going to open with magic like the entrance had.

Fortunately for her Emma stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not magic, it's blood"

"What?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know, I just have this weird feeling in my gut that's telling me it's a blood lock door"

"But-"

"I don't know Regina, but what I do know is we're not opening this door with our magic."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we do as I am thinking. Here, my dad's sword should do the trick. Give me your hand"

The mayor did as she was told and held out her hand, Emma carefully placing the large blade in the center and closing the rest of Regina's hand around it. She then did it with her own and directed the other woman to do as she did once she had sheathed the blade.

"Place your hand on the door at the same time as me"

Regina watched her carefully and slowly placed her hand on the stone. It was then that a wave of energy passed through them and the rest of the passageway and the door opened, revealing a small cavern that marked the end of the passage. Both looking at each other briefly Regina healed their hands before they turned back and stepped inside. It wasn't large in size but it was big enough to hold four pillars of stone and as soon as they both set foot in the room candles appeared out of nowhere and lit themselves as of they had been waiting for them. In the center was a circular elaborate carving of what seemed to be a dragon and around it there was grooves carved deep into the stone, much like the ones from when Zelena tried enact her backwards in time stunt. They were located around the center and had grooves that led in at four points, like a cross, that connected them to the carving.

"Regina, what do you think this place is?"

"I don't know. It's some kind of chamber"

"Yeah, but where's the shard?"

"I have no idea" She stepped forwards, just outside the dragon carving and she gasped.

"What? Are you ok?"

Regina nodded. "Thank you for the concern, I'm fine. I just felt something"

"Like what?"

"Like this is the spot. I think I know how to break the protection but it's going to take both of our magic to do it"

"Ok, direct me on what to do and I'll do it"

She couldn't explain it, she felt this feeling within her that was just telling her what to do. She pointed over to the other side of the dragon carving opposite her.

"Put your bag down and take your jacket off"

Emma nodded and took her red jacket off, leaving her in her baseball raglan. Regina then took her own winter coat off, placing it down to the side before rubbing her hands together.

"Now sit down"

They both sat opposite each other and Regina took a look at the groove in front of her. "What are we doing?" Emma asked.

"I think these grooves have something to do with the carving in the center. I think it's just like Zelena's ritual circle but instead of it being powerful items it requires magic, i.e. me and you"

"So what, we just run our magic through it?"

Regina looked up and nodded. "Yes."

"Surely it's not that easy"

"It may be. Whoever put this here probably didn't count on us being so powerful to break these magical bonds."

"Ok, let's do this"

Holding out her hands she signalled she was ready. Regina did the same with her own and focused on the other woman. "Let your magic run free and it should find it's way to mine. I then need you to help me focus on it so that we can get it into the grooves"

"I know, this isn't the first time we've connected our magic together Regina"

Regina smirked. "I know, I'm just making sure you remember"

"Whatever, let's just get this done"

Regina closed her eyes and felt the tendrils of her magic flowing down her arms and out of her fingertips. Emma did the same and moments later blue and purple smoke entwined together in the center between them and they could tell as if by instinct that it was time to focus it on their intended target. Breathing in deeply both women directed the powerful magic to the grooves in front of them, their eyes now wide open as they focused. As soon as it started filling the specially dug out lines they could feel the sheer power they created together starting to shake their bodies, much like when they had joined together to stop the trigger back in the mines in Storybrooke.

They watched in awe as their magic shot into the center and lit up all of the intricate lines of the dragon carving, shooting up into the ceiling. Seconds later the magical clamps seemed to break and both women were shot back in opposite directions.

Emma groaned as she sat up, rubbing at her head. When she blinked away the pain she was feeling in her head she looked over to see Regina just sitting up. She immediately stood and ran to her, helping her up to her feet.

"You ok?"

The brunette nodded as she rubbed at her eyes. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"I don't know"

Emma looked back at the place they had just focused all of their magic on and she noticed something different. When she had looked over at Regina she had completely missed the obvious, much more concerned whether the brunette was ok. Regina followed her gaze.

"That's the shard"

"Yeah"

They both took cautious steps towards the floating object, the shard encased in pink sparkling smoke.

"How are we gonna get it out?"

"Maybe it's safer to do it together considering we both released it"

"Good idea"

Just for good measure Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, the mayor internally smiling at the warmth of the action and returned it by reaching a hand up and placing it on the blonde's shoulder from behind. She and Emma then reached forward with their free hands and they felt their magic course through them as they both wrapped their grips around the object, a sudden warmth enveloping them as they pulled it towards them and free of it's holds.

As soon as the magic seals had been broken Emma spoke up. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I don't know"

They couldn't explain exactly what it was but it was growing by the second and all of a sudden they feel something click within them taking them by surprise as both of their magical coloured smoke engulfed them.

Emma was the first to pull away, breaking their physical contact in favour of coughing. Regina coughed as well, watching as the blonde was bent over with her hands on her knees. As their smoke dissipated she walked over to her and placed a hand on her back, patting a few times to help the other woman out.

"Thanks" Emma panted, overcoming her coughing fit and standing at full height once again. "What was that?"

Regina looked at the room. "Something unknown. Our magic has never done that before."

"God, my hand hurts"

"Let me have a look" Emma held her left hand up and Regina took it into her own, studying the limb for any type of injury but finding none. "There doesn't seem to be-" All of a sudden they watched as something started forming around Emma's wrist.

"Regina...what's happening?"

"Watch" They continued to do so as an ancient tribal design, not very wide, started wrapping around Emma's wrist until it formed a complete circle acting like a wrist band.

Regina then felt her own left hand start throbbing and held it up, the two women watching as the process was repeated. The exact same band appeared around her wrist and upon closer inspection it seemed to be a tattoo.

"Did we just get tattoos?"

"It appears so" She replied, studying the intricate design.

Emma frowned and nudged Regina, making her look up. "Hey, something else is happening"

They both watched as a much smaller version of the band wrapped around Emma's left ring finger, the size of an actual ring. Moments later the same happened to Regina and she suspected there was a familiar pattern to this.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma asked, fear rising quickly.

Regina looked to the shard that she had been holding in her free hand, over to where they had taken it from and back to the blonde saviour and their new tattoo's. "I think that wasn't just us taking this shard"

"What do you mean?"

"I think we just accidentally got married"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. I think it bonded us somehow. If only one of us had reached for the shard it wouldn't have affected us in this way."

"Wait, look"

Regina turned her attentions back to Emma's hand and watched as a plain silver band formed around her left ring finger over the tattoo, exactly the same size. As expected the same happened to her and now they had matching rings and tattoo's. When they tried to remove the objects they stayed as if they were attached by super-strength permanent glue.

"How did we just get married?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"I don't know but I think we have to get home and find away to reverse this before it's too late"

* * *

"I'm sorry girls, there's nothing I can do" Blue admitted, hating to deliver the bad news.

Regina sighed and rubbed her temples. "How did this happen?"

"There is this legend that the shard also joined people together. It's not like a normal marriage, it's magical and if you're a match it will even do it without you knowing. I didn't know these two legends were true though"

Emma frowned over at her deputy. "So you're saying we're now married?"

Mulan nodded. "Yes. It considered you two as a match and joined you, deeming you worthy as you broke it free of it's magical holds. You can't reverse it, it's bonded you for eternity"

"God dammit!"

Not caring that she had just swore Regina disappeared in a plume of purple smoke, Emma staring at the spot where she had just been standing. Sighing she decided to leave too, now knowing that there probably wasn't anything that could take back what had happened between them.

Deciding that Regina probably needed her space she steered clear of any attempts to find her and headed to Granny's to get a coffee.

* * *

Later that evening she found herself standing at the foot of the path that led up to the porch of the mansion. She desperately wanted to leave but when she looked down at her hand where her new wedding ring rested she knew she had no other choice. She had given Regina her space alone since they got back but now was the time that they had to talk whether they liked it or not.

Opening the front gate she closed it behind her and purposely walked slowly up the path until she reached the front door, ringing the bell and stepping back.

When Regina opened it she found Emma stood nervously on her front porch with her hands buried in her jean pockets. It was then that she knew they had to talk about what happened so she stepped back and allowed her inside, closing the door behind her.

"Where's Henry?"

"He's up in his room reading comics. Come to my study"

Emma did as told and followed closely behind her into the study, sitting down on the couch opposite her.

"I guess you want to talk?"

"Yeah. I couldn't wait"

"Go ahead"

"Regina, I know what happened between us was an accident and I know we can't go back,"

"Unfortunately not."

"I know I'm the last person you'd want to be married to, considering our history, but I also know that you have the complete right to hate me for the rest of your life if that's what you want,"

"Get to the point Miss Swan"

"But don't shut me out" She finished.

That one simple statement brought Regina right back down to reality, the sight of the silver band nestled snugly on Emma's finger that matched her own the last thing she needed to dissolve the anger façade she had tried to keep up for everybody else ever since they had left the cave back in the Enchanted Forest. Looking down at her own ring she realized just how much emotion Emma had put into her statement, also realizing just how true it was. She had been shutting her out but she had good reason and Emma knew this.

She had been forced into a marriage with someone she didn't love before and look where that ended up. Now here she was again in yet another similar situation with the last person on Earth she would have ever considered marrying, Emma Swan.

Emma saw the tears glazing over Regina's eyes and got up, rounding the coffee table and kneeling down in front of her. She reached forwards and guided her by the chin to look at her. She had been thinking about what to say all day and it was now or never. She had one chance to get this right.

"Regina, I know you were forced into a marriage before and I know it did bad things to you, things I can't even begin to imagine or understand but there is one thing that I do understand: you. I know this was thrown on us and I know that I'm the last person you would have ever married but we have to face facts that we are. There's actually something I've wanted to say for a while now that I just haven't really found the right way to put into words or found the right time to do so. I love you Regina Mills, whether you like it or not, and I want to try this, together, with you. I know it will take time but I also know that we already have a son together and I want to be with you. I want this"

By then end of her little speech Regina was finding it hard to keep all of her emotions in check, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes at the pure conviction she heard in Emma's voice at how serious she was about making this work. It was then that she couldn't hide what she felt any more. These feelings that were steadily growing inside her had been getting stronger and stronger over the past few months the more time she spent with the blonde and she couldn't help but think about the possibilities she would miss if she didn't take this opportunity.

Reaching forward she took Emma's face into her hands, the blonde's dropping from her chin as she pulled her closer. Emma responded by shuffling forwards, in between the mayor's pant-clad legs, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She closed her eyes as soon as Regina rested their foreheads together, a warmth spreading through her at the intimate action.

"You want to try this?" She asked softly, her thumbs rubbing at Emma's jaw as her own eyes stayed closed.

The saviour nodded, a smile gracing her lips. "Yes, if you want to"

Taking a few moments to consider what her next move meant she decided to do what her heart was telling her. "I love you too"

"You do?"

"Hmm"

All Emma wanted to do was lean forward those few precious inches and press her lips to Regina's but she held herself back in favour of letting the other woman make the first move. She didn't have to wait long though as Regina made her final decision, locking in her choice by pressing her lips to Emma's. As soon as they joined a spark ignited between them, their decision finally made.

Whatever had happened obtaining the shard they had ended up not only finding a way to protect the town they loved so much but also got married in the process. Now, as they kissed for the very first time they could both feel the hope bubble between them that this could actually work, that they could actually do this together. For the first time since it happened it didn't feel like such an accident.


End file.
